My Brother's Girlfriend
by NujabesLives
Summary: Haruka is finally happy with her long time girlfriend, but everything starts to slowly change when her brother Ryo, introduces her to his new lover. A/U
1. Another School Year

*Beep..BEep..BEEp..BEEP*

A groan was heard under the bed covers and a hand reached out and hit the snooze button. The hand fell lazily to the side of the bed and was left hanging there, until 10 minutes later...

*Beep..BEep..BEE-*

The alarm was stopped abruptly when the hand once again, more angrily grasped the alarm clock and was about to throw it against the wall when she suddenly remembered it was a 'gift' from her girlfriend.

_"Since you murdered your poor alarm clock last week, I bought you a new one. Perfect timing now that school is starting next week."_

Well this 17 year old thought other wise. She hated alarm clocks. This one was one of those alarms that escalated slowly from a quiet tone to a loud, obnoxious alarm. She preferred having to be woken up by her mother like when she was younger...

The girl set back the alarm clock back to her bed side table. Groggily getting up, she went to the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. She turnt on a switch and was now adjusting to the bright lights that was harsh on her tired eyes. With an annoyed sigh, she grabbed her toothbrush to begin brushing her teeth. She ran her free right hand through her short, dirty blond colored hair, and decided she needed to take shower..

Rubbing the shampoo through her hair, she began drifting onto memory lane..thinking about her mother. How she missed her so much. As cheesy as it sounds, her mother was truly her best friend. She still remembered clearly the day she decided to come out..

_"Mom I..I need to tell you something important." _

_Sheila who had her blond hair up in a clip with her reading glasses sitting on her satin, tan colored love seat, looked up from the book she was reading and moved her full attention towards her daughter. _ _"What is it Haru?" Sheila asked looking worriedly at her fidgeting 13 year old daughter who was playing with her long hair. She didn't answer so she said some supporting words. "Hunny you know you can tell me anything right?"_

_"Yes. I'm just scared how you're going to react..mom I don't want you to love any less..."_

_Sheila now taking off her reading glasses and putting down the book, stood up to where her daughter was standing across the coffee table from where she was sitting, and put her hands on her shoulders. _

_"Haruka don't say such silly things. You know I'd still love you even if you got an F on your History class." Haruka, who hasn't smiled throughout this conversation finally grinned. "There's that smile I love to see everyday. Haru I won't stop loving you any less for any reason, ever. Now tell me what's got you so upset?"_

_Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, she looked at her mother's dark blue eyes. It was now or ever. _

_"Mom I'm..I'm gay..." _

_By this time, Haruka did not have the courage to look her mother in the eyes and decided that the floor was now very interesting. She was surprised when her mom developed her into a hug instead of yelling. _

_"Oh Haru I'm so glad that you finally told me." Seeing the confused shocked face on her daughter's facial expressions, she added, "Haruka, did you really think I wouldn't notice that girl you always seem to hug longer than necessary? And not to mention the letter she wrote for you.."_

_"You're not even a little bit mad?" Sheila shook her head no. "Wait, wait... so you know about me and Joy? And you read my letter? That was something personal.."_

_"Sorry about that Haru but I couldn't help it when I noticed the hearts and the lipped stick kiss on the envelope directing for my daughter." Haruka blushed at that. "I'm more than okay with your relationship with Joy. You should bring her over so I can formally meet her."_

_"Mom we just started dating. Just give me a couple of days." Her mother laughed at her daughter's flustered cheeks but nodded non the less. "Thank you mom. I love you so much..you really are the best."_

_*End Flashback*_

'If only she even had the chance to meet Joy..'

Haruka was taken out of her thoughts when she heard the door open from the other bathroom door.

'Great I forgot to put tape on the other door. I'm really slacking off.' She may have her bathroom connected to her room but it doesn't mean that it was her own private quarters. It was also connected to her brothers room on the other side. Well every time her brother's bedroom door is opened, the bathroom door to his room would open. There was no doorknob on his bathroom door so it was basically just a swinging door like the ones they use at restaurants for the employees to walk in and out. They always seem to forget to put a door knob.

"Haruka what the heck are you doing in there? You've been in there for 35 minutes!" His voice was coming from his bedroom. She has been standing under the hot water not noticing how much time has past by. With a sigh, she turnt the water off and wrapped herself with a white cotton robe and went to go get ready.

Ten minutes later, Haruka walked downstairs fully dressed with her school uniform. She wore a collared, white shirt and a navy colored tie on, matching her navy slacks with a pair of white Nike shoes. She found her brother in the kitchen blowing on his hot coffee. Ryo was dressed in casual clothing. He was wearing a red shirt with black jeans and black shoes. Ryo is 22 years old, tall as Haruka, and lanky. He has brown colored hair and blue eyes. He definitely looked more like their father than their mother.

"Sorry Ryo, I was just thinking..about stuff."

"About mom? Haruka it's okay to remember but stop getting upset by it. Mom wouldn't want to see you like this."

Haruka sighed. "I know Ryo, I know. I just miss her. Another school year without her. It's just hard."

"Believe me Haruka, I understand. I miss her too. Alright well you're late already for school so eat something quick."

She flipped open her cell phone and saw it was 7:25 A.M. Well she wasn't that late. Besides, she wasn't thrilled about going to class orientation. There were also two texts by Joy and her best friend, Mamoru.

_"Babe I didn't see you this morning. I'm guessing you had a hard time waking up. I'll see you later. Love you."_ 'Joy knows me more than I do myself.'

_"Where are you Haru-chan? There's this beautiful girl in my orientation class. I hope I have her for at least one class later on. Should I go up to her?"_ 'Damn Mamoru. He knows I hate it when I get called Haru-chan. Why should I help him with this girl?'

"Haruka are you listening?" Ryo was getting annoyed by how Haruka could get so distracted by a couple of texts." Just take an energy bar and go now!"

"Okay okay. I'll see you after school." She grabbed a yellow apple instead of an energy bar and was about to reach the door to leave when he call out for her.

"Wait Haruka. Someone is coming over today so just don't do anything that'll embarrass me."

"Mm hmm, is it a special girl perhaps?" She asked with a right raised eyebrow grinning like a fool at the blush that was forming on his brothers face spreading to his ears.

"I'm not telling you. Just please stay calm and be nice. Now go! I'll see you later sis." Haruka laughed and just waved off.

* * *

When Haruka parked her 2007 yellow Ford Mustang at her school parking lot, she saw students walking in and out of their classes from the portables.

'Shit I've missed my orientation. Damn traffic!' On her way to the school, she took the freeway and there was a huge accident right on her route. How she hated traffic. She preferred going fast and having the wind blow on her face, playing with her hair. With an angry groan, she slammed her car door and mad her way to her counselor's office. Along the way she saw some friends she hadn't seen since summer break and just waved at them. There were also some freshmen girls who were already goggling over her. It was sure going to be a long junior year.

"Hey Haru-chan!"

She cringed at the name already knowing who it was. turned around and glared at the man who dared call her that horrid name. He had neatly combed, black hair. He had a set of dark blue eyes that would make any girl melt under his stare. Even though girls liked him, he's never confident enough to ever try anything with them. He was more of a gentleman type of guy, which you didn't really see many these days..

"Mamoru why do you insist on calling me that name?"

He laughed nervously and smiled innocently while rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry Haruka I just want to give you a nice nickname. All in good nature buddy. So why are you late? You missed orientation."

She grunted. "Mamoru you think I don't know that I've missed orientation. Look I'll catch you later. I'm going to my counselor to get my schedule." Without even waiting for a response, she began walking to her destination.

* * *

"Haruka don't let me find out that you're late again. Last year I was lenient on you for all those tardies you had, but this year, you've got to be more responsible." The blond's counselor said to her.

"Okay Ms. Orango. I'll try to not disappoint you." And with that she got up getting ready to leave.

"Tenoh, you won't try, you will. Just because I was a close friend of your mother doesn't mean I won't punish you. Don't let me find out of any future tardies. Now go Haruka."

"Yes mam." With that she went to her first class with an excuse note from Ms. Orango for her tardiness. When she got to her classroom, the class was in the middle of introducing themselves when she entered. As usual, everyone turned to see who the newcomer was. Haruka usually loved getting the attention of her peers, but it annoyed her as hell when all the students would look at whoever comes through that door. What's so amazing that you have to stare? She never understood it..she guessed it might be because class is so boring that you want to find anything that would distract you from these lectures.

The History teacher looked at her annoyed but accepted the excuse, but before she could sit, he asked her to introduce herself.

"My name is Haruka Tenoh." And with that she was already making her way to her friend, Makoto, who was already laughing at her.

"No, no, no Mr. Tenoh, you're not done yet. Tell the class three things that you like and dislike."

Haruka was not phased by the gender mistake. It happens everyday and she did not care for it. With a calm face, equally matching her calm voice tone, she responded. "Well first off it's Ms. Tenoh. I like car racing, running and the piano. I dislike waking up early, being caught up in traffic and I hate people who drive under the influence." There were a couple of people gossiping about her already, yet there were still girls, knowing Haruka's gender, who were still attracted to her. Who could blame them? Haruka is a beautiful yet handsome blond. Her hair always kept that wind blown affect. Tall and well built for a girl, she was definitely different, but in a good way, from her peers.

"Haruka are you okay? You seem agitated?" Makoto asked once Haruka took a seat next to her.

"The usual as every year Mako-chan. I'm okay. I'm just a little mad from the traffic I was caught up in."

"Well as long as you're okay Haruka."

"Ladies please your attention is up here." Both turned to look at the front and kept their attention up there for the rest of the period.

Later..

'Finally last class of the day!' Haruka thought to herself Haruka walked to her last class, which was track. At her school she was able to have track as a replacement class for P.E., but not everyone was allowed to join. They had to be either a sophomore or a senior and have a good GPA throughout the semesters, and it's because of those rules, not many people joined.

She got her size for her track uniform from her coach and with that she was given her code for her locker. The locker room was filled with laughter and loud conversations. A couple of girls got quiet, not knowing why a boy was in the girl's locker room. Other girls who already knew Haruka's gender just minded their own.

"Um hello you're in the wrong room. Boys side is in the opposite side from ours." A dark tanned girl with short, red hair told her matter of factly.

Haruka smirked and instead of saying anything, she began to undress. When she unbuttoned her shirt, she turned around smiling. "So you were saying what now?"

The girls who did not expect this boy to be a girl were shocked but the red headed girl just smiled. "Sorry about that. Elsa Grey and you are.."

"Haruka Tenoh and it's okay." She returned the smile and shook the extended hand. "Well I gotta get dressed before coach starts yelling." She turned back around to get dressed in her track shirt and shorts.

"Girls we're going to the track. Line up in a row." The coach spoke up and everyone got up and walked towards the exit.

* * *

"Hey Tenoh you're pretty quick but I doubt that you'll be able to beat me in a real competition." Elsa said to Haruka who in returned, smirked.

"Is that a challenge then Grey? You're fast as well but I'm fast as the wind, or so I've been told."

"Well we'll have to see about that. I was the fastest runner back at my old school and I bet I'll keep that reputation here."

"Confident I see..I'm starting to like you Grey. Well I'm looking forward to race you in the future..but I gotta go now. See you." "Sure Tenoh. As long as you don't chicken out. Bye."

Once in the locker room, she took a shower and got dressed ready to go back home. Walking towards her car, she smiled widely seeing the person she hadn't seen all day.

"Hey babe it's been forever!" She scooped her girlfriend of 4 years into her arms and spun her around.

"Baby put me down we're going to fall!" The girl said through fits of giggles as Haruka put her down "And it hasn't been forever you big baby. I'm going to try to switch some classes so we can have at least the same lunch together.." She leaned up to kiss Haruka. "In the mean while, let's head over to your house." She said seductively in her left ear.

This girl's name is Joy Hazuki. She had beautiful orange-reddish hair reaching her mid-back. Beautiful set of chocolate colored eyes. Soft pink lips that drove Haruka off the wall. She is fairly tall, but not as tall as her blond girlfriend. Joy was definitely gifted with a curvy shape. She had a small waist with a nice set of hips, not too big, not to small..just the perfect size. Around size B in cup size. The same girl Haruka has been with for four years. There were of course, like any couple, arguments and some breaking points but that's overlooked by their more happier moments together.

Haruka smiled and opened the passenger side door for Joy. "After you my lady."

Joy smiled and just did a curt bow and held her hands to her side as if she were wearing a dress. "Why thank you kindly Sir" Haruka laughed and closed the door and went to the the driver's side.

* * *

"Hey, Ryo has some girl down at my house so just be respectful."

Side glancing with a playful smirk Joy responded. "So that means no teasing?" Seeing the smile and the other girl's head shaking no, she started pouting. "You're no fun Haruka."

Laughing Haruka glanced at Joy. She loved seeing her cute pouts. "Well maybe just a little..after all, he did only tell me to play nice. He didn't mention my little devil though." The beauty next to her giggled into her hands. "I guess Ryo really likes this girl..so we can't mess it too badly up for him."

The Mustang was parked up next to a 2007 dark blue Nissan Altima up at the two story white and beige colored house. The area is pretty quiet and calm. The houses around have a big amount of space between each other. In front of the houses, there's a small lake a couple of yards away from the road with beautiful Redbud and your average green leafed trees spread all around the lake. A couple of benches were set all along the lake. The area was will filled with grass but there were gravel pathways among the area as well where couples were now seen walking together. Getting out of the car, Haruka turned her attention to the Altima.

"Hmm must be that girl's car." She peered into the car's windows and noticed something. "Leather! I must admit, she has good taste."

Joy giggled. "You and your car obsessions. Sometimes I think you love cars more than me." She crossed her arms and pouted.

Haruka turned back to look at Joy and walked up to her, putting her hands around her waist pulling her closer. Yet she didn't get Joy to drop her arms. They were still crossed until Haruka leaned in to kiss her.

'Still nothing? Jeez it's like kissing a wall. Okay time to kick it up a notch.'

Haruka let her hands travel further down south until she heard a gasp and took the opportunity to kiss her more passionately. She slipped her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Joy moaned into Haruka's mouth and leaned in to deepen the kiss while wrapping her arms around Haruka's neck.

Finally breaking the kiss Haruka laughed and let Joy go. "Works like a charm every time." With that, she walked towards the door leaving her dreamy eyed girlfriend behind until she shook out of her dazed state.

"Hey Tenoh that wasn't fair. Are you even listening to me?" She just shook her head and followed Haruka when all she got was laughter in response.

"Ryo I'm home!" Haruka yelled when she didn't see him in the living room.

"Haruka there you are. Late as usual I see. Hey Joy. So how was school?" Ryo said as he made his way downstairs.

Joy and Haruka both looked at other and agreed silently that they just had to tease Ryo. "School was boring as usual..but we can see you and your company were having a much funner time." Haruka said teasingly, her teal eyes looking at Ryo up and down.

"What? Haruka it's not what you think. You two are pervs like always. We were just upstairs in the gaming room."

"Looks like you're the perv Ryo. I saw you come out from the gaming room..that is having fun right? What kind of 'fun' did you think I was talking about?" Haruka asked with her right eyebrow raised up and a cocky grin playing on her lips. Joy couldn't keep it in any more and started laughing holding her stomach.

"You guys are jerks. Haruka what did I say before you went to school?"

"Jeez calm it down Ryo. You said.." Haruka's breath caught in her throat and she suddenly forgot how to talk. A beautiful girl started making her way downstairs. Ryo confused at Haruka's stunned face and noticing that her attention wondered towards somewhere else, turned around and saw the girl he adored very much. Finally being next to Ryo, the girl smiled kindly at the two. Ryo took her left hand and kissed it on top while wrapping his right arm around her shoulders. He smiled at his sister.

"Haruka I want to present to you Michiru Kaioh, my girlfriend."

A/N:

To see what Joy looks like, head over to my profile, I can't seem to upload the link on here, even with spacing in between the link.

First off, sorry if there are any grammar errors. I've tripled checked it, but I'm not perfect. I was pretty annoyed when I was reformatting the paragraphs on here! It sucked but I think I got it right.

Some of the things I've mentioned here are taken from my life. I do own an 07 Mustang but it's red. Just made it yellow just for Haruka. I live with a friend and we have a bathroom door that swings and yes we use tape :) Umm..I did also have a teacher named Ms. Orango. I'm not very creative when coming up with characters so I take people from my life or from different shows/games.

Okay so I know for anyone who reads this has probably read a story similar to mine..but I am trying to make my plot original. This chapter is short and I'll try to make the next ones longer but it's not a promise. If I get reviews, I promise to finish up the story..I have 3 more chapters that are done but I'm currently correctly the grammar. I will upload chapter 2, but like I said I want reviews. I'm not a reviewing whore lol but I don't see a point in uploading if people don't like it. Of course I welcome flames. I don't care really. I'm writing cuz I guess it's a stress reliever, to my surprise.

Well thanks to anyone who even reads this!


	2. Why Haven't We Met Before?

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the last chapter, even though I put in the very first page, I see just about everyone writing this in every chapter so I will do the same. I do not own Sailor Moon nor their characters. I'm just a fan using them for my story.

* * *

Ryo confused at Haruka's stunned face and noticing that her attention wondered towards somewhere else, turned around and saw the girl he adored very much. Finally being next to Ryo, the girl smiled kindly at the two. Ryo took her left hand and kissed it on top while wrapping his right arm around her shoulders. He smiled at his sister.

"Haruka I want to present to you Michiru Kaioh, my girlfriend."

Haruka couldn't speak..no she could speak but this Kaioh girl, she's never seen anyone like her. So all she could do at the moment was stay at an awe, taking in her features. She was wearing a white printed tank top that's tight around the chest and loose around the waist area. It had baby blue and royal blue strips and shapes everywhere. Michiru had beautiful wavy, aqua colored hair that reached her mid-back. Her eyes traveled down and noticed her waist was just as small as Joy's, her tight pants hugging her hips perfectly..and wow did she have long legs.

"Cat got your tongue?" Michiru asked as she giggled seeing Haruka awaken up from her dazed state.

Haruka quickly recovered and cleared her throat. "So you're the girl Ryo has been babbling about huh? Nice to meet you Michiru." She extended her right hand, which Michiru accepted with a smile on her face.

'So Ryo wasn't lying to me when he told me Haruka was a tomboy. Even though she was dressed in a boy's uniform clothing, she can still make out her chest and the hips that only a female could have. Height wise, she's as tall as her brother. Well built . Rare teal colored eyes. Boyish yet feminine features on her face..Short, wind blown looking hair.'

"Michiru don't mind Haruka and her previous comments. She's just messing with me like always." He glared at his sister to which she responded by shrugging it off.

Joy elbowed Haruka on her ribs to remind her that she was still there. She knew by the way Haruka had looked at this Kaioh girl that she thought the girl was beautiful. She was used to it by now though. Haruka's always been a flirt. At the beginning of their relationship, she always got mad at Haruka for flirting with beautiful girls..but as time went by, she just kind of got used to it. She knew that by the end of the day, Haruka loved her and not those other girls.

Smiling apologetically, Haruka did indeed forget Joy for a minute. She was captivated by this girl, Michiru. Her deep blue ocean eyes were hypnotizing..not to mention those curves of a goddess! Joy may be her girlfriend but it didn't mean she couldn't admit that this girl was wonderful to look at.

"Ms. Kaioh, this is Joy Hazuki, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet Joy ." Michiru smiled at the girl and shook the offered hand from joy. "And Haruka, don't call me Ms. Kaioh. Makes me feel old. I'm only 20 years old you know." The blond nodded.

"Nice meeting you as well Michiru..so how long have you been seeing our Ryo?" She grinned at the the flushed man. She already knew she was going to get lectured by him later. Well at least she wouldn't go down alone, Haruka would also get it as well.

"Ryo and I have been dating for about 2 weeks, but we've actually known each other for about two months now." Michiru answered calmly already knowing that the girl was trying to embarrass her.

Haruka was surprised by her answer. Why hadn't she known about this girl..did he not trust her? Ever since that last incident around last winter..she couldn't blame him.

"_Hey Riko what's up? Where's Ryo? You two are like glue I swear. I never see you two separated from each other." Haruka said as she opened her front door for her brother's girlfriend._

"_We're not Always together silly..and he's working at the moment. I thought you knew." She walked into the house. "Well I can say the same thing about you and Joy, where is she by the way?" The girl asked as she took off her jacket and sat on the couch, patting the empty seat next to her. Haruka smiled at the girl and sat next to her. She had dark violet-blueish colored hair that reached the top of her shoulders. Light violet colored eyes, high cheek bones, full lips. She was skinny and tall, almost like a super model but she was gorgeous. _

_"__Well Joy is not here, as you can clearly see. She's visiting her grandparents and won't be back till after Christmas." The blond sighed sadly and looked at the other girl. "So Riko, not to be rude but what are you doing here?" The girl looked offended by the question. "I mean uh it's not like I don't enjoy having you as company but we don't really hang out together and it's just weird to see you here without Ryo an-" She was cut off by Riko's lips on top of hers. The girl pulled back and ran her left hand through the blond's hair._

_"__You talk too much you know that? Mm I always wanted to feel your hair..it's as soft as I imagined." Haruka gasped as the girl kissed the right side of her neck. She grabbed the girl by her shoulders. "Riko what the hell are you doing?" _

_"__What does it look like I'm doing?" She smiled evilly and pushed the shocked blond back on the couch and mounted her with each leg on the side of the blond's torso. "I'm seducing you." With that she started kissing the blond passionately. With all these raging hormones, finally Haruka gave up the battle she was already losing to, and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and pulled her closer. The girl pulled back for air. She bit the blond's lip and her breath became shallow. "You know, from the moment I saw you, I wanted you." She started kissing the blond's jaw line and traveled down to her collarbone. "When I see you with Joy, I get so jealous." She went on to unbuttoning the other girl's shirt. "And I was just using Ryo so I can get closer to you..I was just waiting for the perfect moment."_

_"__What the fuck Joy?" Riko jumped off of the blond and looked shocked at the man she was just talking about. Haruka jumped up as well and buttoned her shirt back up. She looked at the pale girl next to her and tried to calm her raging brother down..when did he come in anyways?_

_"__Look Ryo, she doesn't know what's she's saying. We all make mis-" _

_"__You! You..why do you always get what you want! Couldn't you see me happy for once? You have your fucking girlfriend and yet you still find the need to steal mine?"_

_"__I can expla-"_

_"__Save it Haruka, I'll talk with you later." He turned his attention back towards Riko. "How can you do this to me Riko? We've been together for two years! Two fucking long years that are gone down the drain Riko! We were suppose to get married!"_

_"__Ryo I'm sorry! But I'm not in love with you! I love Har-"_

_"__NO! I don't want to hear it!" He grabbed the scared girl by her shoulders and pushed her back on the couch. He pulled his hand back to strike but Haruka grabbed it. He turned back furious and punched her square in the nose. She fell back on the ground grabbing her now bleeding nose. He went pale at the realization of what he's done. Riko jumped off the couch and went to the blond's side._

_"__Ryo what have you done?" Riko asked crying, her trembling hands grabbing Haruka's arm. _

_The blond struggled to sit up straight but finally did so. "I'm okay, Riko give him back the ring and just leave..for good." The blond said as she got up wobbly still holding her bleeding nose._

_The crying girl shook her head. "No Haruka I won't leave for good! I love you don't you se-"_

_"__No you don't Riko! Get out now!" Haruka yelled at the girl. She was now furious as well but she would never lay a hand on another girl._

_Riko got up, her expression changing from scared to an angry expression. "Fine!" She threw her ring in front of the pale Ryo, grabbed her jacket and pulled it on clumsily and began walking out. "You'll regret this Haruka!" With that she slammed the front door. A couple of seconds later you could hear the tires peeling out and the engine roaring as it went off into the distance.._

_*End flashback*_

Haruka definitely remembers that scene clearly. Her brother had ignored her for almost a month until finally he forgave her. Joy has never found out about the incident. Usually Haruka was a straight forward person but she was scarred of losing her long time girlfriend. Joy is one of those girls who are independent and she didn't have to put up with an unfaithful girlfriend. Even though Ryo said that he has forgiven her sister, Haruka knew that her brother did not trust her any more.

'It won't happen again Ryo..' She was taken out of her thoughts by his voice.

"Well now, Michiru are you hungry? Haruka here is the chef of the house and can cook us something delicious. What do you say?" Ryo asked Michiru without the audacity of asking Haruka if she'd even want to cook for them. Though glancing at Haruka, she didn't seem to mind, but something was bothering her..

"Really? Hmm well I haven't eaten Chicken Fajitas in awhile now.."

Forgetting her troubled thoughts for a second, she looked up at Michiru and answered while giving that cocky grin. "Ah you like traditional Mexican dishes I see."

"I do..but if that's a problem I can go to a Mexican restaurant right now."

Haruka smiled. "No, no Michiru. My cooking beats any restaurant out of the waters!"

"Ryo is your sister always this cocky?"

He laughed and poked Haruka on the nose. "Always. So get used to it sweety."

"Why do people always say that? I'm not cocky, I'm confident!" Michiru and Ryo laughed at her. Joy came by her side and took her hand. She went up and kissed her on her right cheek. The blond smiled tenderly at the girl. "Well then Michiru, I'm afraid that we don't have the ingredients at the moment to make some Fajitas but I can go out and grab some."

The aqua haired girl looked at her watch first, then back at the blond. "Actually, I have practice soon. How about another day Haruka?"

"Fine with me. You practice for what exactly?" The blond asked Michiru with an interested look.

"She plays the violin. Michiru here goes to practice every week and I have no doubt that she'll be the next big thing in the classical music." Ryo answered for the girl.

"Wow you must be real good at playing by now." Joy said to which Michiru smiled.

"Well everyone seems to think so. I have a performance in about two weeks from now, if you two want to come along, I have front row seats reserved for the occasion of bringing along friends or family members."

"We'd love to come right Haruka?" Haruka looked bored and side glanced at Joy.

'Oh no those puppy eyes! But I can't give in. Classical music is so boring..' Haruka thought. Even though she enjoyed playing the piano, she didn't actually like to go see the concerts. She looked one more time at her girlfriend, her eyes sparkling with hope, her pretty lips curved up into a smile. Haruka sighed and looked back at Michiru.

"Yes we'd 'love'to you play." Besides, it would have been rude to turn the violinist down.

"Great. I'll make sure to put you down on my list of guests. Well it was nice meeting you two, but I have to go now." Ryo walked Michiru towards the front door and leaned down to kiss her, not caring for the other two people staring at them.

Haruka felt almost a pinch of ..jealousy? Where did that come from? ' Why do I feel this way? It must be because Ryo hasn't had a girlfriend over in awhile...it must be. It has to be.'

Feeling a little uncomfortable at the feeling of two set of eyes staring at them, Michiru pulled away and glanced over Ryo's shoulder to take one last look at the blond and her girlfriend and left.

With a sigh, Ryo returned his attention back towards the couple, smiling childishly. "So what do you guys think? She's amazing right Haru?"

"Uh yeah Ryo. She's a keeper." Haruka said seriously.

The goofy grin slowly faded and Ryo didn't answer as quickly. Almost as if he were choosing his words carefully. "Why so serious? Aren't you happy for me sis?"

She ran her right hand through her hair and sighed an agitated sigh. "Ryo you know I want the best for you and you know that I am happy for you. Damn can't you take me serious? I know I may tease you every once in awhile but shit, I was serious! You damn well know why too." She walked to the kitchen with Joy in toe, leaving her brother back in the living who shrugged it off.

"Is something wrong Haruka? Why are you agitated?" Joy whispered to the blond as the other was starting to make some sandwiches.

"Uh it's nothing Joy. I just want the best for him."

Joy jumped on the counter top and stared at her lover..something was wrong here. "Is it because of his ex? I mean you two never told me why the engagement was called off..did she cheat on him or what?"

The blond took a deep breath to calm her nerves down. Joy never knew when to stop pushing a subject she no longer wanted to be a part of. "Yes, he did get hurt by his ex and that's why I want him to be cautious about this Kaioh girl. I don't want to see him hurt again..that's all."

"I thought as much babe, but what did she do that was so bad?"

"Just drop it Joy." The blond said with a stern tone. "It's a family issue and it's Ryo's choice to tell anyone or not." She turned back to making their sandwiches. Joy sighed and decided to drop the subject, for now.

When they were done eating Haruka drove Joy back home. Once in her driveway, she was about to get her door open when the other girl stopped her.

"What's wrong?" The blond couldn't really tell what Joy would say considering she had a blank face. Haruka always thought that Joy would be perfect for playing poker. She never knew how someone could keep a straight poker face for a long period of time like Joy did.

The other girl then smiled a teasing smile at the tealed colored eyed girl for her worried expression. "You thought she was hot didn't you?" The blond made a frown but couldn't find the words to defend herself. Besides, Joy basically answered her own question. "It's okay Haruka. I know that you love me and that's all that really matters." She leaned over to Haruka's side and pulled her tie seductively and pulled her into a kiss that started off slow. She loved teasing her lover. Joy started to nibble the other girl's bottom lip while tangling her fingers with the blond hair, which made her smile. Now Haruka ran her hands down the brown haired girls spine slowly earning a moan in return. Before anything else can happen, Haruka pulled away.

Seeing the hurt expression on the other girl's face, she smiled lovingly and gave her a quick peck. "If I don't leave now, well let's just say old Ryo would get mad for coming home late."

Joy smiled almost evilly at the blond. "Huruka, my parents won't be home till late at night..let's just take this opportunity to spend it together. Besides, aren't you always getting lectured by Ryo? What's one more going to do to my Haru?" She giggled as the blond put one finger under her chin as if trying to solve the world's hardest math problem. Joy got out of the car and went to the driver's side to open the door.

"Hey, hey I didn't say I would stay."

"True..but you always give me what I want babe." She pulled the blond out of her seat by the hand and dragged her to the front door.

"Hey! I can accuse you of rape Ms. !" Haruka said with a fake angry face and a mocking tone.

Joy raised her right eyebrow seductively making her look very sexy. "Sue me then Tenoh." With that, she pushed the helpless blond into her home.

A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter than the last one. It was originally 3 pages long, now it's only 6 pages long..but I didn't feel comfortable adding more into this one. I had to retype some stuff because I didn't like the direction the story was heading to. I want to make things clear, this story at first, is not going to move fast on the romance. I will include the other girls from sailor moon, I might add the three lights, or whatever their name is onto here..but this is an AU story for now, but it might change, and if it does, it won't go along with the same plot as Sailor Moon. I'm reediting the other chapters I have done as well. I'll have it up later today or in a couple of days. Thanks for the reviews and I'll try not to disappoint! Later.


	3. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor their characters. I'm just a fan using them for my story.

* * *

"Beautifully done Michiru!" Her musical instructor said proudly while clasping his hands in joy. He's an Australian old man with light brown colored skin. His hair was already receding and was graying on the sides with more white covering the rest of his remaining hair. He had a Spaniard mustache and a patch of beard. He was on the chubby side but not to the point where he would be unhealthy. He was wearing a black, formal attire with a blazer and a baby blue bow tie. He was a a lovable, charming old man who always presented himself with class.

"Thank you Mr. Nava."

"No, no we should thank you for filling in the space for our next performance."

"I'm in debt for this opportunity Sir. Though I won't lie, I'm a bit nervous. I've performed on small stages, but never in a big opera concert room"

"Please Michiru, I've told you to call me by my first name before"

"Sorry Si-uh Hector, I'm just forgetful. I've already made a list of my guests as well." She handed her list to her instructor.

He looked over the list and saw the usual first. Her mother, her father, some friends and..he saw a familiar name. "Haruka Tenoh." He said to himself out loud. "Haruka Tenoh, sounds familiar I just can't remember." Michiru stared at him intently waiting for him to continue. He snapped his fingers. "I've got it! I remember the lad now."

"You know her?"

He looked at her confused. "Her? No my dear it's a young lad I've seen race at the racing stadium. He has a bright future ahead of him."

"Is she really that good? Her brother has told me that she's been training to become a pro racer but I didn't think much of it. "

"Why do you insist on calling the lad a she?"

The aqua haired beauty smiled at the old man. "That's because he is a she." She giggled as he made a strained face.

"Dear lord am I getting that old that I can't even tell a difference in gender?"

"No you aren't. She is more of a tomboy and well I can see why people would assume her to be a boy..Um Hector since when do you like racing?" It just dawned on her that it was weird seeing such a high class man at a stadium yelling for his favorite racer to cross the finish line.

He smiled mischievously at the dumbfounded girl. "My dear there's a lot of things you don't know about me. Follow me to my office to choose the seating order of your guests." She followed him and continued their task at hand.

* * *

Michiru was now sitting on her couch at home sipping her green tea with her right hand and with her left, reading a book. She sighed and put the book down and closed her eyes to think.

'Haruka..there's something about her that I can't place my finger on..I could of swearn I saw a spark of jealousy when Ryo kissed me. But why?' She got up and poured the remaining tea down her kitchen sink drain. 'The way she was staring at me so intently. I think she was checking me out. I've seen those kind of stares before. I'm no stranger to it.'

*Ring Ring* Michiru was snapped out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang.

"Hi Ryo."

"Hello Michi. I was wondering if you'd like to go come over for dinner tomorrow night. Haruka here agreed to cook you those fajitas you wanted." "Okay sounds great."

"Hold on a second.."

'What is he saying? It sounds muffled..he must have his hand on the receiver.'

"Hey Michiru." A husky voice came from the other end. 'Why was she on the other line?'

"Hello Michiru, are you there?"

"Oh um yes sorry about that Haruka..what were you saying?"

"I asked if you were really sure on the food you wanted. Do you have anything else in mind? I need to know so I can buy the ingredients I need for tomorrow."

"Like I said before, I'd love to eat chicken fajitas with rice and beans on the side. Thanks so much for this Haruka."

"No problem. Ah no guacamole? I love me some of that."

The aqua haired girl cringed at the thought of eating that stuff. "No thanks, I don't like guacamole."

"What? How could you not like it?" She sighed "I can't bare to live on knowing my brother's girlfriend hasn't tried 'My' guacamole. Look, if you don't try my yummy guacamole, you won't get to eat my fajitas." She smiled evilly.

"But-"

"No buts. Don't be so dull. Live a little."

'Did she just call me dull?' "FYI I'm not dull..okay fine I'll try it. But just one bite!"

The blond smiled victoriously. "Great! I bet by the end of dinner, you'd want more..oh and I was joking about you being dull, seems you can't take jokes. I guess you really might be dul-."

"Stop calling me dull!" She heard her husky laugh which annoyed her right now.

"Damn I was joking. I'll see you tomorrow." The blond went to her brother, in the back Michiru could hear Haruka asking Ryo how he could put up with someone who can't take jokes. The aqua haired girl got even more annoyed.

"Hello Michi?" Ryo asked now back on the phone.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"God Michiru why are you mad at me? Look, don't let this blonde get to you. Just ignore her. Anyways, I can't wait to see you again." She smiled at that and continued on with the conversation for the next hour.

* * *

Next day...

"Hey Haruka-chan. Why do you have such a silly grin on your face?"

She stopped on her tracks from going to the cafeteria. She didn't even notice that Mamoru was in front of her. "You're not going to stop calling me that horrid name, are you?" Seeing his innocent puppy eyes and grin plastered on his face made her sigh. "I take that as a no..well I'm cooking for my brother's girlfriend after school today."

"And why are you so happy about that?"

"Well it's because..I don't know Mamoru! I just am. You ask too many questions." He was a little confused by her reaction.

"What? I only asked two questions." He said while pointing the peace sign signaling the number two.

"Technically you asked three with that 'What?' that you asked me." She laughed at his defeated, slumped shoulders. She put her right arm around his shoulders. "Hey I was kidding buddy. Say now why don't you tell me about this girl that you've met yesterday." She asked walking towards the entrance doors of the cafeteria. His eyes automatically lit up. 'Oh boy, he's in love.' She thought.

"Oh Haruka you've got to see her. She's amazing..though her hair looks a little weird..like two meatballs on each side of her hair, but she's gorgeous. Her eyes are blue. And wow you just have to see her."

Haruka laughed at her friend's memorized look on his eyes. Then she saw a unique looking girl sitting among a group of familiar girls. "Is that her?" She pointed at the girl she saw. He turned around and had a dreamy look. 'I guess that must be her.' "Hey she knows Mako-chan. Maybe she can introduce her to you."

"Uh wait I can't right now." He stopped Haruka by putting his hands on her shoulders and making her turn to look at him. He let go when he saw her annoyed face. "Sorry but..I just..I've never felt this way before about any girl. I don't want to mess it up."

She snickered. "Come on you baby. How many girls have you dated? You have girls practically falling at your feet and yet you don't know how to address that? Besides, she might like you. Right now is the perfect opportunity." Without waiting for a response, she went behind him, put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him towards the group on girls.

"Haruka I can't! Not now!" With all the squirming around, he didn't realize though that he was now in front of the girl he didn't want to see at the moment.

"He can't what, Haruka?" Makoto asked who was sitting down on a chair behind a round table, one hand propped up to her chin holding it in an amused matter.

"Why hello to you too Mako-chan. So nice of you to have greeted us."

"Well Makoto can't exactly greet you guys normally since Mamoru here looks like he's about to be put on death row." Mamoru now had his head slumped forward with almost a black, deathly aurora around him from Rei's comment. The black colored haired girl sitting next to Makoto skeptically looked at the dual in front of them.

"Oh hello to you too Rei. We're doing well thanks for asking." Haruka said in a mocking tone that made the new girl giggle and earning glare as well from Rei.

"Rei you know she's joking, you shouldn't act like an old hag." Minako said which earned her a muffin being stuffed into her mouth by Rei.

"Girls stop it." A blue haired girl said but when she saw that the two other girls kept arguing she sighed in defeat and turned towards Haruka and Mamoru. "Hello you two. Was there something you wanted?"

"Well yes. Actually Mamoru wanted to introduce himself to the new girl here. Right Mamoru?" Haruka asked teasingly and all she saw was his deathly glare being thrown her way. She whistled innocently, stuffing her hands into her slack's pockets looking anywhere but at her best friend. He sighed in defeat. "Uh hi there my name is Mamoru Chiba. I think I had you for orientation class yesterday."

"I thought you told me she was in your orientation class..now you say you think?" Mamoru elbowed Haruka in the ribs which was his sign of her to stop. Even though in pain she laughed playfully and extended her hand to the girl. "Hey there. Name's Haruka Tenoh."

The long haired blond happily shook her hand. "Hiya! I'm Usagi Tsukino. Nice to meet you two."

"Hm..I think I'm going to call you Odango. You sure do have a unique set of hair there." Haruka said leaning in to point at her hair. She blushed but nodded non the less.

Mamoru cleared his throat getting their attention. "So uh you're new to this school?"

"Of course she is you dope!" Haruka yelled as she slapped him on the back of his head. The new girl joined the other girls who were now laughing. Mamoru blushed. He couldn't help but to feel jealous at how easily his best friend approached girls. The girl just met this flirting blond and she's already blushing?

Haruka seeing the troubled look in her friends eyes decided to leave. "Hey girls I've got to go. It was nice meeting you Odango." She flashed the girl her cocky grin and with a wave of goodbye she left. She went outside and sat on a bench in the quad area. Girls walked by the blond as Haruka grinned at them seeing their blushed faces and waved.

"Flirting with girls again Tenoh?" A beautiful girl asked as she sat next to the blond.

She smiled innocently and shrugged. "Maybe just a little. So you've managed to change your lunch?" She asked while wrapping her left arm around Joy's shoulders which in return she leaned into her.

"Yup I just had to go get some papers signed from the classes I've changed." She said as she took Haruka's right hand and started doing circles with her finger on her palm.

Haruka enjoyed having the sweet side of Joy come out. She leaned to her left side and kissed the girl's cheek. "I'm glad you're here with me."

Joy looked up to her left to meet Haruka's eyes. "I love you, Haruka." She kissed the blond tenderly.

"I love you too." And she really did. They've been together for so long. This had to be the girl she would spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

Haruka opened up the door to her home. "Hunny I'm home!" She yelled out and was greeted with an echo of her own voice. "Echo echo!" She yelled getting her echo chants in response.

"Haruka stop that. And don't call me hunny Haru. Don't get weird on me sis." Ryo said from the couch in the living room. He was watching some romantic movie on the TV set.

'He's such a cornball..a softie, that's what my brother is.'

"What? I always wanted to say that." She laughed as she loosened her tie and unbuttoned her two top buttons of her collared shirt exposing her collarbone. She ran her right hand through her blond hair and made her way to the other couch by the wall.

"Hello there Chef Tenoh." Haruka turned in surprise to see Michiru sitting next to Ryo. How did she even miss her? The aqua haired girl giggled into her hand.

"Oh uh Michiru I didn't even see you there. As a matter of fact, I didn't see your car on our driveway." The blond said blushing from embarrassment. She just now toke in their sitting position. Ryo was, as usual, sitting normally close to the edge of the couch. Michiru had her head resting on his left side of his shoulder, her legs curled up behind her. Her gaze fell upon her left hand which was intertwined with his right hand.

Haruka had a spark of jealousy once again but covered it up quickly with a fake smile. 'Damn do they have to do that right in front of me? Argh shit why am I even jealous?'

Michiru stayed looking at Haruka. "Yes, Ryo offered me lift here.." She noticed that her gaze fell upon their intertwined hands and then she saw... 'She's jealous, I knew it! She's trying to hide it but I know what I saw it.' Michiru untangled herself from Ryo and stood up. "Well Haruka. Are you going to cook me the most amazing chicken fajitas ever?"

Haruka massaged the back of her neck and smiled innocently. "Well I might..but then again, I might not.."

A frown played on the aqua haired beauty's face. "But you said you would yesterday." She saw Haruka flop on the other couch she was originally going to sit at. The blond threw her head back resting it on the upper part of the couch and then closed her eyes. Michiru's gaze glued onto the blond's collarbone. Her heart began to pace and felt heat radiating from her face. She had to look away. 'Okay that was weird. God I shouldn't even be looking at her like that!'

"Babe are you okay?" Ryo ask in a concerned tone noticing Michiru's troubled look. She turned to look down at him sitting up in the couch.

She recollected herself and cleared her throat as if nothing had happened. "Yes I'm fine." She turned her direction back to Haruka noticing that she had her right eye opened looking at her, but still sat in the same position. Then she heard her laugh.

"Why so serious? I was joking..well kind of. You forgot our deal."

Michiru had to think what she was talking about. Her nose cringed as she remembered their agreement..even though it was more like the blond's decision. "Oh yes..that."

Haruka laughed at her. "Oh yes, that." She got up and made her way towards the kitchen. "I'll start off by making your soon to be favorite side dip." Finally she went to go start making the guacamole.

"Yuck." Michiru sighed and turned towards her boyfriend.

"You two seem to be getting along well." He said seriously.

'Why is he acting so strange? Shouldn't he be happy that I'm getting along with his sibling?' "Well she's your sister. Why not build a friendship with her?" She smiled sweetly, raised her right hand and cupped his left cheek tenderly. He melted under her touch and smiled at her.

"True. I wouldn't want my girlfriend and my sister having a girl fight. Trust me, you wouldn't want to get on her bad side." She giggled as she brought her hand down.

"I'll take your word on that."

*Ring Ring Rin-*

"Ryo speaking."

He rubbed his temple with his right hand and sighed. "I thought Santos was taking my shift tonight."

He looked at the ceiling aggravated but kept his tone calm, after all he was talking to his boss.

"Yes sir I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can." He flipped his phone closed and looked exasperated towards Michiru. "It was my boss..I'm sorry Michi but my co-worker got hurt and I have to take his shift at the construction site."

"It's understandable Ryo. Don't worry, it happens." He shook his head again.

"I'm sorry Michiru. I can drive you back to your house."

"Why would you do that?" Haruka came back in the living room confused.

"Ryo got called from work. His boss needs him." Michiru turned towards Haruka.

"Ah that sucks.." Haruka took in the disappointed face of the other girl and came to a conclusion. "Ryo you head to work. I'll drop Michiru back to her house after we eat..if she'd like that as well."

Ryo didn't want this to happen..she loved her sister but he just hated the fact of leaving his girlfriend in the care of the blond's hands. After that incident with Riko, he was afraid of Michiru doing the same..but Michiru was different from the rest of the pack of girls. When she looked into his eyes, he saw that she truly cared for him..but still, he couldn't shake off the bad filling overcoming his senses. He hated to admit this but he envied his sister. Why is it that everything she wanted, she got. It seems there was always a helping hand stretched out to her while he was lift hanging on dealing with his problems alone. It was immature to think like this but life has been so unfair. Right when Haruka offered Michiru a ride home, Ryo saw her face lift up with joy as she turned to him as if asking for his permission. He sighed. 'I can't believe I'm doing this..but Michiru..she's unique from all the other girls I've been with. I trust she'll stay loyal to me.'

"Michi do you want to stay?"

"Well I'd really like to try out blonde's cooking here. Besides she's already cooking the food.."

'Did I have to ask? Her eyes are screaming yes for crying out loud!'

"Okay. Well then Haruka please don't drive like a maniac when you drop her off back to her house. I want my girlfriend alive and in one piece."

Haruka frowned playfully. "Hey I'm the next big thing in F1 Formula racing. I'm going to be Japan's best female, wait no best racer of all time baby!" Michiru giggled but Ryo glared at her. "Ryo you old dirt bag you know I'm joking..well I am the next big thing in racing but I'll drive Michiru safely..you should know how I feel about putting other people's lives at stake." Suddenly her face darkened. Her teal eyes were stormy with rage, but she kept her face composed.

"I'm sorry Haru. I shouldn't have told you. I'm leaving now before the boss yells at me."

He hugged his sister and went to kiss Michiru on the lips..but it didn't feel right. He looked at Michiru but her expression was blank but decided to not question her. He walked towards the door and looked one last time over his shoulder at Haruka. 'Haru please don't mess this up.' And with that he left closing the door.

There was an awkward silence between the blond and the aqua haired. Michiru was too lost in her thoughts. 'Why did Haruka turn serious on Ryo?' She turned to Haruka and locked her ocean blues with the others teal eyes. 'Her eyes..they're calm now but..her gaze is so intense.'

"Haruka?"

"Yes?" The blond now felt uncomfortable with the other's determined gaze and looked towards the kitchen instead.

"Why did your mood change. A minute ago you were your usual clown self and now, you look so..so troubled. What's wrong?"

'Damn her and her questions. This is something personal, but..' She gazed back up at the concerned beauty. 'There's something about her..I know can trust her.' She sighed. "I'll tell you if you help me out in the kitchen. Deal?"

The girl smiled widely. "Deal." Haruka and Michiru went into the kitchen. Haruka was preparing the chicken, cutting it into tiny strips while Michiru cut the peppers. "Wait Haruka, shouldn't you have gotten at least the cutting done when you went into the kitchen before?"

Haruka smiled sheepishly. "Oh but I did." She took a bowl off one of the counters. "Your favorite food." Again, Haruka saw her nose cringe in disgust as she saw the green mixture of doom. She laughed at her disfigured face which made Michiru smile once she went back to cutting the chicken. 'She looks so much better when she laughs.'

* * *

"Haruka that was delicious but now I'm stuffed. Look! My stomach is flopping out of my jeans!" She got out of her seat and grabbed the 'fat' she was talking about and looked at the sitting blond playing with a toothpick while having her right hand propped up to her cheek.

"Michiru that's ridiculous! You're fine. Do you want to look like skeleton?" The other frowned and glared at her. "I'm joking..but you really do look fine. Stop complaining." She stood up and walked over to the other girl. She put her hand over the other's stomach and massaged it a little. "Feels flat to me you crybaby."

Michiru gasped at the sudden touch. When the other girl took her hand back, she felt strangely disappointed at the loss of the warm, gentle touch. She shook her head and pushed her feelings away. 'I really should stop thinking so much. It was just a friendly gesture.' Just realizing that the blond insulted her she retaliated. "I'm not a crybaby you dumb blond." She said as she followed the other towards the leaving room.

The 'dumb' blond stopped walking and looked over her shoulder seeing the other stop as well. "Says the one who has a slow reaction in a comeback." She smiled smugly and walked to the couch in front on the TV and sat down.

Michiru stood there not seeing that coming. She thought the other would say sorry and that would be it. "Are you calling me slow?" She said as she made her way in front of the blond who was flipping channels boringly.

"Another slow reaction? I almost forgot what you were talking about." Haruka couldn't take it no more and started laughing, grabbing her gut. Michiru turned red, annoyed from this silly girl in front of her. She grabbed one of the pillows off the couch and hit the blond hard on the right side of her head.

"Ouch Michi what was that for?" The blond held her head and glared and the raging beauty.

She was about to hit her again when she realized something. 'She just called me Michi. Only my closest friends and my family call me that..but I like the way it sounds from her too.' She threw the pillow to the other couch and glanced at the whining girl.

"Stop your crying 'crybaby'." The 20 year old beauty said in the same mocking tone as Haruka and sat down next to the blond.

"Hey no fair. You can't use the same insult I used for you." She sat up straight with her right hand holding her throbbing head. 'Damn she sure can pack a hard swing. My head is killing me.'

Michiru looked once again towards her poor victim and decided to let her off easy..until she remembered their deal. "So what was bothering earlier right before Ryo left?"

The blond looked at the other girl's questioning eyes and sighed. She had to think quick to avoid the question. "Uh what are you talking about silly? So um how was that guacamole? Seems that you enjoyed it Ms. I hate Guacamole...moley lady haha."

Michiru shook her head at the silly comments and smiled. "I may have liked your guacamole, but it doesn't mean that I've forgotten our deal. Spill it Tenoh."

Haruka's smile slowly faded from her face and looked down at the floor. "It's something I don't like to talk about."

"Well if it means so much to yo-"

"No it's okay. I trust you." She looked at the beauty next to her and smiled sadly. "Well first off, has Ryo ever mentioned our mother?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably. "Yes he has mentioned her. I'm sorry for your loss Ruka." She put her hand on top of the blond's right hand and gave it a squeeze.

Haruka smiled at her and gave back a light squeeze in response. 'Ruka? Where did that come from? Well I'm not complaining..it sounds nice coming from her.' She sighed and continued. "But I take it he hasn't told you how she passed away." The other shook her head. "I'm kind of surprised he hasn't told you." She thought for a minute. 'I guess he doesn't fully trust Michiru. As a matter of fact, he has a hard time trusting anyone now.' She turned back towards the other girl still holding her hand in a friendly gesture. "When I was 13 she passed away and I can clearly remember that it was about a week after and a half after I told her I was gay... "

_"Mom I'm going to the park to meet Joy!" The 13 year old blond yelled as she ran towards the front door but fell back abruptly at the sudden wall that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. She rubbed the back of her head and looked up. _

_"Watch it twerp." Her older brother said to her. She glared at him and looked up at his friends. _

_'Great he brought that weirdo home. Why does she always stare at me? God she pisses me off.' _

_The girl pushed her laughing friends and went to Haruka's side and helped her up. _

_"Ryo stop being such a jerk. You okay?" The girl asked sweetly. The blond dusted herself off and looked at her helper. _

_"Yea I'm fine Rebecca." The girl blushed at the blond and the boys laughed even harder. _

_"It's Riko! How many times do I have to tell you?" _

_The blond shrugged and made her way towards the front door once again. _

_"Haruka Tenoh! You are not going anywhere until you've finished your chores!" Her mother yelled as she made her way to the group of kids. _

_'And I was almost out of here! I should have made a break for it and run! Stupid Ryo.'She turned towards her mother. "Mom I promise to do them later. Joy is already waiting for me!" _

_"I'll call her parents to pick her up and bring her back home safely. Now go upstairs and clean up your ro-" _

_"NO! I'm leaving now!" The blond yelled and ran out slamming the door behind her before her mother could stop her. _

_Sheila sighed at her rebellious daughter and slumped into a near by couch. _

_"Kids now a days are so rude." Ryo said but shut up quickly seeing the glare from his mother. He murmured a sorry. _

_The blond woman looked at the clock on the wall and decided to start cooking dinner. "Well since you've brought your friends over, do you three have anything in mind?" _

_Ryo's other friend elbowed him on the ribs and whispered. "I love your mom's fried shrimps." Henrick said to which Riko followed up. _

_"With rice and stemmed vegetables!" Riko practically yelled which made her blush from embarrassment. _

_Sheila laughed at the three and starting making a list of ingredients. "Okay fried shrimp and stemmed vegetables with rice on the side it is! I'm going to the Market to pick up the ingredients I don't have. Ryo, I want the house in one piece by the time I come back." She said sternly. _

_"Yes mam." She went up to him and kissed him and received a glare for it. "Kids now a days. Can't a mother kiss her son?" The two friends laughed at Ryo's annoyed face. "I'll be back. Love you." With that, she left through the front door and drove off in her dodge mini van. _

_

* * *

_

_'I hope I didn't make Joy wait too long.' The blond ran through the last crosswalk before making it to her destination until she finally saw her girlfriend from afar. She stopped tiredly, breathing heavily from her sprint to get there. Sweat was now falling from her forehead, hair sticking to it. She wiped it off with her sweatshirt sleeve and finally looked up at her giggling girlfriend. "Hi." The other said shyly. _

_"Hey there Joy. I'm sorry I'm late. My stupid brother and his friends were bugging me." The blond said as she sat next to Joy on the swing set. _

_"It's okay." She took the blond's right hand with her left and intertwined them. Both smiled innocently at each other with blushed faces and leaned in to a shy kiss. The blond pulled back. _

_"I-I've missed you." She blushed even harder. _

_ "Me too." Joy said with an equally blushed face. They swung together in silence enjoying the other's company. About 10 minutes passed by and their beautiful moment was broken by a screeching of tires from the street. The couple turned towards the ruckus and saw Ryo running to them with a worried face along with his two friends. _

_"Haruka! Mom's in the hospital! We've got to go now!" He yelled as he grabbed his sister's hand and started pulling her towards Henrick's car. _

_"Wha-what do you mean she's in the hospital? She was just in the house!" _

_"Look I don't know all the details but the cops told me that she got into a bad car wreck." _

_The blond's blood cells on her face seemed to have evaporated as she looked almost ghostly pale. Her hands and limbs went numb. Joy was immediately by her side at that moment. "Haruka? I want to come with you." The blond calmed a bit down at hearing her girlfriend's soothing voice. _

_"Let's go then!" Henrick yelled as he brought his Saturn sedan to life and drove off to the hospital where his friend's mother was being treated at. _

* * *

_The group practically pushed everyone out of their way as they ran through the hallway where all patients who were in critical condition were being cared for either. As well for surgery. They finally reached their destination where a nurse was jotting down on her clip board. _

_The blond was first to get to the door but the nurse stopped her. She glared at the person who dared to stop her. "Move it!" Her brother reached her and held her by the shoulders. _

_"Are you relatives of the patient?" The nurse asked. _

_"Yes I'm her fucking daughter now let me through!" She pushed passed the nurse and pushed the door opened. Her heart stopped at the scene before her. Doctors and nurses turned towards the door and started to yell at her..but she couldn't hear them..all she heard was their muffled screams until even that seemed to have disintegrated. All she heard were the sounds of the machines where her mother was connected to..blood..blood everywhere. The doctors were in the middle of surgery. Her whole body and mind went numb and she was suddenly out of the room without even realizing it. She grabbed her chest, for her heart was hurting. She fell to her knees and slowly drifted off into the darkness that was welcoming her... _

_"How is she?" The blond heard a familiar muffled voice. 'Who is that?' _

_"She's okay, she just fainted that's all." She now could hear a bit better and heard a sigh of relief. _

_"That's good." The other voice said. 'Who is that and why does he sound so sad? So damn depressed it's making me depressed..just where the heck am I?' She finally started to move her eyelids. She heard a gasp followed by a voice. _

_"She's awaking!" The blond finally opened her eyes and flinched at the bright lights. She looked towards her left and saw Joy crying holding her hands tightly. Her brother was next to the doctor as he was now checking her pulse. _

_"Where..am I?" The doctor put her arm down and wrote something down on his clip board before answering. _

_"You fainted Ms. Tenoh." _

_"Faint-fainted? But wh-" suddenly like a train, her memories hit her full force and was having a hard time breathing..the machine's beeping started going up signaling that her heart was pacing. "Tell me this is a nightmare." She begged the doctor. "Tell me that my mother is okay and is at home and that any minute I'll be awake." Her voice was now hoarse holding back the tears forming on the corner of her eyes. The doctor sighed sadly and shook his head. The tears now started streaming down her face to her neck. "Where is she? Where's my mom?" Haruka yelled as her brother came forward signaling the doctor to leave to which he silently agreed to. "Where the fuck are you going? I asked you a damn ques-" _

_"Haruka! Stop it!..just stop." He yelled but then his last words turned into a whisper. She turned towards him noticing his red eyes and red nose. He looked weak and fragile. _

_"Ryo where is mom?" _

_He looked up at his sister and tears started rolling down from his swollen eyes. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly to the point where she couldn't feel it anymore, but she didn't care. He took a deep shaky breath. "Haruka..mom, she she's..gone Haruka. She's gone!" He now cried while hugging his shocked sister. _

_"What do you mean gone?" She struggled against his grasp. _

_"Haruka she's dead! It's all because of some fucking drunk bastard!" He was now yelling hysterically. _

_"No, no, NO!" She jumped out of the bed and pushed Joy and Ryo aside as they tried to stop her. She slammed the door open and started running back to where she last saw her mother. "Haruka wait! Ryo where is she going?" Riko yelled as she was now following the blond, having trouble keeping up with her. The rest followed in toe. _

_Finally the blond stopped in front of the door she was dreading to open, afraid to see what would be on the other side. She turned the handle with trembling hands and saw a bed with someone in it..except there was a white cover placed over it. Her mind stopped working but some how her legs moved mechanically towards the bed. She shakily moved back the cover and started sobbing right away. "Mom.." She whispered. "Wake up.." Still nothing. "Wake UP!" She now yelled hugging her mother..she felt cold and no longer warm. Haruka pulled back and looked at the pail face before her. She heard footsteps and turned around, Joy was the first by her side. "See mom! Here's Joy! You've got to wake up to meet her!" The blond said hoarsely as She grabbed Joy's right hand hard to the point where the girl was hurting from the desperate grasp. Soon she was separated from her girlfriend and felt hands on her shoulders and soon also felt wet spots and her back shirt as her brother started to sob. They were finally separated by the doctors and their friends. A funeral was held two days later and they said their final goodbyes.. _

_*End flashback* _

The blond sighed sadly but continued. "You know the bastard who killed my mother was non other then my own father..he got away before the cops arrived to the wreckage but later was found at a bar, drinking his miserable life away."

Michiru flinched at what the blond was saying..she sounded so hateful at she spat every word out like venom. How can life be so unfair to these siblings. She was taken out of her own thoughts by the other girl's hoarse voice..she was now crying silently as tears rolled down to her neck. "That bastard was following my mom. He waited for the perfect moment and rear ended my mother. Her head hit the wind shield and that's how she died..from fucking head trauma."

Michiru didn't say anything and just brought the other girl into a gentle hug. Haruka was taken back by the other girl's gesture but soon returned the hug and rested her head on her shoulders. Michiru felt the blond's shoulders move up and down, followed by a strained sob. "It's okay Ruka..let it all out." She cooed as she rocked the sobbing girl in her arms while running her left hand through the blond's hair. Finally the blond started to freely cry and the aqua haired girl could now feel the wet spot on her shoulder.

"I never got the chance to say goodbye to her! I never said I loved her before she passed away! The last thing she heard from me was a slammed door to her face!" The blond yelled in between sobs.

"Haruka.." All Michiru got in response was her sobs. She pulled back from the hug and lifted the blonds head up. Seeing the blond so broken made her own soul hurt. "Ruka you know your mother knew that you loved her." She wiped away the tears with both hands cupping the blond's face. "I don't know your mother but she sounds like a wonderful woman and I'm sure she's looking over you now." She moved her right hand towards the blond's chest where her heart beat almost painfully. "..You see, you don't ever have to say goodbye Ruka. She lives in here and in here." She moved her hand towards her the blond's head. "You can always relive the precious memories you've had and no one, not even your father, can ever take those away from you." She wiped the few tears that were still spilling out of the blond's puffy, red eyes.

Haruka closed her burning eyes and took a deep shaky breath, and released it slowly. She looked at the girl who was still holding her gently and smiled a genuine smile. "Thanks Michi. I-I needed to hear that and well, I needed a good cry as well. I always keep everything pent up and I never vent out my feelings."

The aqua haired girl smiled at the blond and stood up. She looked back at the confused face and giggled. "Come on." She offered her hand to the blond to which she quickly took. She intertwined their hands and began walking out towards the front door.

"Wait you want to go home now? Let me grabbed my keys first." Haruka searched for her keys in her pockets with her left free hand, since her right was still held by the other girl.

"Looking for these?" The 20 year old beauty shook a set of keys with a key chain that spelled out "Joy" on it.

"Hey when did you get my keys?" They walked out the door, locking it first and walked towards the yellow Mustang.

Michiru smiled mischievously at the other. "I'd rather not say." She threw the keys towards the dumbfounded blond and opened the door of the passenger side. "Well aren't you going to close my door like a gentleman?"

'But I was just now spilling my heart out and now..now I'm already feeling better. How did she do that?' Haruka recovered quickly and flashed her famous 'Tenoh smile', as girls called it. "Ah but of course Madam Kaioh." She closed the door, walked to her side of the car and got behind the steering wheel and buckled up, while bringing the engine to life. "Where do you live Michi?"

The girl smiled. "I'm not ready to go home."

"But you said-"

"I say a lot of things. Now drive. I'll tell you where to turn."

The blond shifted in reverse and backed out of her driveway. "Whatever you say Michi."

A/N: So this is my longest chapter I've got so far. I had Chapter 3 done before but I've completely reedited it to the point where now I have to reedit Chapter 4.

Anyways! If you want more chapters, please review. I don't care if you want to leave a critique, or if you want to greet, just show me some feedback on what you think. The sooner I get some reviews, the sooner I'll start on editing the next chapter..and once again, it'll take some time before anything BIG happens between Haruka and Michiru but I was to be descriptive. Besides Michiru is straight, or at least she thinks she is and it'll take some time but be patient people. Thanks once again to my reviewers.

On the side note, I've actually seen a similar reaction like Haruka's on here from my cousin when our grandpa passed away. When the people were lowering his coffin to be buried, my 15 year old cousin held the coffin by the side handle bar and went into hysteria mode. It really makes your heart break seeing something like that.


	4. Some Space Will Help

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor their characters. I'm just a fan using them for my story.

I want to say that I don't really feel comfortable with this chapter. Feels sketchy but I've already changed this chapter 3 times and well I came up with this. I think I've made Michiru out of character. In the show, she's a confident person and I feel like I'm making her too shy at the moment..but that'll change in the future ;).

* * *

"Are we almost there?" The blond asked aggravated. She has been following Michiru's directions for about 40 minutes now while driving along the highway.

"Take a right here."

The confused blond looked at the 20 year old girl as if she were torturing her. "There's no road, just dirt."

"Just take it." She looked at the blond who took the right regretfully. "Why are you being such a baby?"

"Maybe because your making my poor baby drive through this hellhole." The other laughed at the blond's worried face.

"Don't worry we're almost there.." She heard the driver sigh but stayed silent as they made their way towards their destination. They were now in a forest area with tall pine trees everywhere except on the dirt way where few cars would drive back and forth. "Okay park your car on the side here."

Haruka looked at the girl as if she had gone mental. "What? Someone might steal my car."

"Haruka don't look at me as if I were crazy, just trust me. Almost nobody drives around this area and besides it's already dark out, if there even is anyone that'll come out at this hour, they won't see your precious love." She smiled as Haruka finally obeyed her but stayed buckled up. "Haruka the point of coming here is to get out of the car."

The blond rolled her eyes and got out of her Mustang going over to Michiru's side and helping the 20 year old out. Haruka looked around suspiciously and clicked her silent alarm. Michiru shook her head at the cautious blond. She took the 17 year old's right hand in her left one and started walking forward, passing all the tall forest trees.

"Michiru tell me why you made me drive out here just to walk around in a dark forest?" All the blond got in response was the noise of snapping twigs as they walked over them. The sounds of crickets invaded her ears. "Better question, why did I even agree to this?"

The aqua haired goddess turned her attention back to the miserable blond. "First, I did not 'make' you come here. You could have said no at any moment..and you agreed because you're a good friend." She smiled at the surprised look on Haruka's face which she quickly covered up by a warm smile.

"I guess you're right. I just hope this place is worth-" suddenly they were in an open area. Before the blond was a beautiful scenery. There was a big lake a few yards ahead of them. It was kind of like the lake in front of her house but this one was a lot more bigger and it reserved that much more natural habitat. The moon was shining brightly above the friends and you can clearly see it's reflection over the lake's calm water. Every once in awhile there would be ripples on top of the water from the fish that made their way to the surface. "Wow.." Haruka let go of her companion and walked forward towards the lake. "This place is amazing Michi. I've never been here." She said as she bent down to create ripples on top of the water with her finger tips.

"That's because few people know about this place..I come out here to relax whenever I'm feeling kind of blue." The 20 year old beauty said as she walked up beside the blond who was now standing up looking out to the lake. "And I only.." Her voice trailed off the moment she looked up to face the blond. The 17 year old looked beautiful as the moon was shining on her handsome features. Her teal eyes were shining brightly as she gazed at the water. She traced along every feature she could on the blond's face.

Haruka felt a pair of eyes staring at her so she turned to face the other girl. "And you only what?" Haruka asked already curious why the girl was staring at her.

Michiru blinked from her dream-like state and her attention went back to the lake. She didn't dare to look up back to those intense teal eyes of the blond's. She brought her left hand up to her heart and felt her heart beating like a drum. "Why?"

"Why what? Michi are you okay?" The blond said with a concerned voice as she gently grabbed her friend's left arm.

Michiru didn't mean to voice her concerns out loud..but she was feeling emotions that she hadn't felt in years. Feeling the gentle touch of the other made her come back down from her racing thoughts. She had to come up with a reason why she was acting so strangely. "I'm sorry Haruka, I was thinking..it's just that this place has so many memories for me." She took a deep breath and brought up the courage to look up at those teal eyes that looked concern. Michiru suddenly had the strongest urge to reach up to caress the blond's soft cheek but held back.

"Memories? You used to come here as a child?"

"Yes..every time my cousin and her parents would come into town, my father and mother would always take us camping over here." She smiled sadly as she turned back towards the lake. "Those were the most precious moments of my life."

Haruka shifted uncomfortably. Were her parents dead or what? Whatever it was, she wanted to find out. "Michi, where are your parents?"

Michiru turned back to look at the blond. "Don't worry, everyone is still alive." She laughed almost sadly. "..but my father is a busy man..has been ever since I turned 14 years old. I don't get to see him much since his job requires him to travel a lot. Mother has changed ever since. She became distant.."

"So when was the last time you've even seen your father?" Haruka asked as she sat on the ground pulling her knees and resting her arms on them.

"I honestly don't even remember, maybe a couple of months ago. I don't keep track like I used to." Michiru said as she sat next to the blond.

"What about your cousin? You two seem pretty close."

"That's because we are. We rented out a house together about two years ago when I graduated high school." The blond didn't say anything in response but instead just nodding her head in acknowledgment. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Suddenly Michiru stood up and looked back at the blond in a almost seductive way. She looked towards the lake once more. Haruka's breath caught in her throat as the other girl started striping her pants off and was now working her way out of her blouse.

"Mich-michiru what are you doing?" Haruka asked in a shy voice that made the other girl giggle.

"Why so shy? Where has the cocky blond gone to?"

"Uh it's just that, your basically half naked right now. I mean it's not everyday a girl you just met starts stripping in front of you."

Michiru laughed and started walking towards the lake's edge. She went in deeper in the water till it reached her hips. The aqua haired girl looked over her shoulder at the blond. "Well it's not like the first time you've seen a girl half naked." She said in a flirtatious voice as she turned back to the lake. "Or am I wrong?" She didn't even wait for the other's response as she dived into the water.

'What the hell was that? Was she flirting with me? But she's straight..isn't she? Well I never did bother to ask..maybe she's trying to get back at me for my jokes or something.' Haruka was indeed confused the way her brother's girlfriend was acting. Just minutes ago, she was sad and now she was in her bra and underwear swimming in the lake. She saw the 20 year old beauty rise up the water for air. Once again, the blond was stumped at the breathtaking girl before her. 'She's gorgeous...wait what am I thinking. This is Ryo's girl and besides I have Joy..but still this girl, she's different.' She saw the other girl looking at her. Her mouth was moving. 'What is she doing? Is she talking to me?..'

"Haruka! Are you listening to me? I said you should come and join me!" The blond was so immersed in her thoughts that she did not even hear the aqua haired beauty talking to her.

"Uh no Michi I don't do kindly to water."

"What do you mean? So you don't take showers you dirty blond?" Michiru asked while laughing at the pout the blond was throwing.

"You know what I mean." She watched as the 20 year old swam closer till she stood up and was now walking towards the now nervous blond. Haruka looked away. She had to. She was afraid of getting a nose bleed from this gorgeous, sexy creature that was standing before her. The blond gasped as she felt a wet, cold hand grab her right one.

"Come on Ruka do it for me." She saw the girl shake her head no. "Come on live a little, don't be so dull." Finally Haruka looked up at the wet girl and glared.

"Do you always have to use my words against me?"

"Maybe. I might, but then again I might not." The girl said smiling once again using the blond's own words from before against her.

"You can be annoying you know that?" She heard the beautiful laugh that invaded her ears from the beauty in front on her.

"Look don't change the subject. Don't be such a coward." She said as she pulled the blond up with both hands gripping the girl's right.

"I'm not a coward!"

Michiru smiled smugly as she walked away. "Prove it." She went back into the water laughing in a taunting way.

"Fine!" The agitated blond unbuttoned her shirt and threw it off not even caring where it landed. "I'll show her. I'm no damn coward." She said to herself as she unbuttoned her pants button and zipped the zipper down and hastily pulled it off as she threw it to one side. She walked towards the water and flinched as she felt how cold it was. 'How the hell isn't she freezing?' She took a deep breath and slowly went deeper.

Michiru went mute as soon as the blond started stripping. Her ocean blue eyes traveled down the girl's body. She was wearing a black sports bra. The blond's abs were to die for. She had a four pack but not in a masculine way since she still held her slim figure. Her underwear was one of those small, tight, shorts also called, 'boxers for girls'..her legs were well shaped and long. Haruka's time in running has not gone unnoticed. Her calves muscles were well toned and strong. Her thighs were hard yet soft at the same time. Michiru took in a deep breath as the other girl made her way into the water. She saw her muscles tense, showing both the depth of her triceps and the outline of her abs.

'My god she's..she's so beautiful.' Michiru closed her eyes and released her breath slowly. 'I can't be thinking like this..not again.' Once again she pushed her feelings aside and ignored them. "Ruka just dive in and the coldness will go away."

"Michi you're crazy you know that." She took a deep breath and dove. Seconds later she came out, her teeth chattering. She turned annoyed at the laughing girl. "You li-liar." She wrapped her arms around herself to gain some warmth. Michiru laughed and dove inside the water. Seconds passed and she still hadn't risen to the surface. "Michi?" Haruka said but got no response. "Look I'm not going to fall for your trap!" Her eagle eyes were now scanning the clear water for any signs. Suddenly she was pulled under. 'I knew she was up to something!' She resurfaced to a laughing Michiru. The blond splashed water towards the laughing girl which made her choke.

Haruka was now the one laughing. Michiru regained her breath and with both hands, she pushed the blond's head under water. She was laughing wildly while the poor blond was under her. Suddenly she gasped as she felt a hand pinching the left side of her butt. She finally let go and glared as the blond came up coughing.

"Michiru what the hell? You could have killed me you know!"

"And you couldn't find another way to tell me except by pinching my butt?"

Haruka smiled smugly. "Didn't you enjoy it?" The other girl blushed but did not answer back but instead started to swim back towards dry ground. Haruka sighed and followed the girl. "You ready to go?" She asked as the other girl started to put her clothes back on, having difficulty doing so.

"Yes, if I can just get dressed."

"Well I can't help you there." The blond said as she started dressing herself.

When they were fully dressed in their now damp clothes, they started to make their way towards the car. Michiru really wanted to reach out to grab the blond's hand but forced herself to not do so..but surprisingly, Haruka reached out to grab the 20 year old's right hand with her left. The aqua haired beauty looked up to meet those teal eyes and was greeted with a warm smile that made her melt. She smiled right back and intertwined their hands. 'I know I shouldn't be feeling this way once more..but I can't it.' Michiru wondered as they walked hand in hand to the Mustang. They separated regretfully as each got into their seats and buckled up to go back home.

* * *

About 35 minutes later, Haruka pulled up into the driveway of Michiru's and her cousin's house. She turned her engine off and looked at the silent beauty next to her. Seeing as she wasn't getting out, she opened her door and walked around the car to the passenger's side opening the car for the girl. She offered her hand as Michiru gladly took it. They walked towards the front door slowly, as if wavering to separate. They stopped in front of the door and an awkward silence enveloped the two. Haruka rubbed the back on her neck nervously as Michiru stared at the ground. 'I shouldn't be acting like this, I'm always confident!' Haruka thought as she took her right hand and brought it up to Michiru's chin to lift her head. Teal eyes locked onto blue eyes. "Thanks for being there for me today Michi. I really needed to get away from this stress and you helped me out." She brought her hand back down. "You know, there's not many people out there like you..I usually don't trust people right away but..there's something about you I can't figure out." She sighed and ran a hand through her damp hair. "I'm just glad that I had a chance to meet someone like you Michi." She smiled warmly as the other girl returned the same smile.

Michiru felt a warm sensation overwhelm her very soul at the other's honesty. She was honestly touched by the blond's words. She felt butterflies in her stomach but kept her appearance in a composed manner. "I can say the same about you Ruka. I feel like I've known you forever and maybe that's why I trust you already. Maybe under different circumstances, we could have.." Michiru stopped as the front door of her one story house opened.

"Ah Michiru. I was wondering if I heard wrong when I heard a car pulling onto the driveway."

"Uh no sorry about that." She turned back to the blond. "Ruka this is my cousin Setsuna, Setsuna this is Ryo's sister, Haruka" The blond was astounded at the beautiful woman at the doorway. She had ruby colored eyes..long green hair that reached her waist line. Good genes definitely ran through this family.

"Nice to meet you Setsuna." Haruka said as she extended her right hand.

"Likewise Haruka." The older woman shook her hand. There was an awkward silence once again. "I can see I disrupted you two. I'll go back inside."

"No it's alright, we were just saying our goodbyes is all." Michiru turned back toward the blond and gave her a quick hug. "I had a nice time today as well. Have a safe ride home." She said as she walked into the house leaving a confused blond outside of her door.

"We could have what?" Haruka wondered out loud as she walked back to her car getting behind the steering wheel. The blond was confused. What could Michiru have said if her cousin hadn't come out? She sighed and decided to shrug it off as she backed out of the driveway and drove away from the house. 'It was probably nothing anyways. I shouldn't even assume anything.' She stopped at a red light and her thoughts consumed her once more. 'Michiru Kaioh, what is it about you that makes me act weak? Since when do I let some girl get to me like that? I mean only Joy can, but that's because I love her. I do feel though as if I have known her from before..'

"Hey Move IT!" Some jerk yelled out as he drove passed Haruka just now noticing that the light was green. She sighed as she let go of the brake and drove back home.

Finally pulling up into her two story house driveway, she sighed in relief seeing that Ryo wasn't home yet. She went inside her her house and decided to take a shower and get into warm clothes afterward so she won't get sick. The blond stripped her damp clothes off and jumped into her shower. After she was done rubbing and rinsing the shampoo off of her hair, she turned the knob so the water would be hotter. She let the hot water come in contact with her skin. Haruka flinched at first but soon she felt the water soothing. As the bathroom started to fog up, she sat on the shower floor, bringing her knees up towards her upper body and resting her head on top of it as thoughts about the nights started to invade her mind once more.

She got up frustrated and turnt the the shower off. "This is ridiculous. I'm just thinking way too much of the situation." She said out loud to no one is particular. She grabbed her cotton robe and walked into her room and got dressed into comfortable clothes. The blond looked at the time from her alarm clock and saw it was only 7:43 P.M. "Too early to go sleep." With a bored sigh she went into the gaming room which was the master bedroom and ex parents' room. After Shelia's death, Ryo and Haruka initially wanted to move into a different house because staying in this house would bring too many sad memories, but financially, they could not afford to move into a new house. So they then decided to just convert the room into a study room which then turned into a gaming room since Haruka really wasn't really the type of person when it comes to studying, besides she was gifted with the ability of learning her school subjects quickly. Ryo on the other hand, had already graduated high school and didn't need it so in the end, they turned it into a gaming room hoping that it'll lift the place up and it really did. There is a door leading to a balcony facing the lake. In the room, they had gaming consoles with a large sized television set on a simple table, a stereo system set on a built in shelf. It was a wonder how it hasn't fallen off considering how loud they turn the music up. An electric guitar was set on one corner with a small speaker. Finally a grand piano was set to the farthest wall.

Haruka went to go sit on the piano bench. She touched the black and white keys gently. The blond then pulled back her hands to crack them then started to play a soft melody from the heart. Haruka always preferred to play at randomly and somehow, a beautiful melody would always follow up. She didn't mind to play with notes from different composed songs but very rarely did so. About 5 minutes later, she ended the melody with a couple of gentle key strokes. Then she turned around quickly when she heard someone clapping.

"What? Did I scare you? That was great Haru."

"No you didn't scare me Ryo. Just didn't expect to see you till the next morning."

"Well surprise, surprise. The boss decided to call it a day when one of the machines malfunctioned."

"Ah..well I suppose that's a good thing."

"I guess so.." Ryo said with his arms crossed across his chest, leaned up against the door frame looking directly at his sister's teal eyes.

'Damn I'm starting to feel guilty..wait but I'll shouldn't even feel guilty! We didn't do anything! I mean we just went swimming..half naked..but we didn't do anything bad!'

"Is there something you find interesting with my face?" She asked annoyed as she stood up from the piano bench, never losing eye contact with Ryo. He shrugged.

"Not exactly..so how was your day with Michiru?" He asked suspiciously.

"Okay. In the end, she ended up liking my guacamole." Ryo clinched his jaw tightly and glared at his sister. "Look don't give that crap Haruka. Did you do anything to her?" He asked as he walked closer to the blond.

She glared angrily right back. "What? I didn't do shit Ryo. Why are you even asking me anyways? It's not like you'll believe me."

"That's right. I don't believe you. I can see it in your eyes Haruka. You're not fooling anyone."

Haruka clinched her fists tightly and released them slowly. "Look Ryo, I'm tired of apologizing for the past. If you don't trust me, then you believe what you want to believe and leave me the fuck out of your damn insecurities." She said as she made her way towards the door not caring at the deathly glare her brother was throwing her way. She stopped by the door frame. "If you're afraid of losing Michiru, it won't be because of me, it'll be because your a damn coward Ryo." She left the raging man to himself as she walked to her room, slamming her door in the process. She sighed and lied back on her bed looking at the ceiling. She closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves. She then heard her cell phone vibrate on her night stand table. Right now she really didn't feel like talking but looking at the caller ID, she had to pick up.

"Hey love."

"Hi babe. I was calling you awhile ago but you never picked up? Where were you?"

The blond forgot that their cell phones weren't in service when they went to the lake. 'I wonder how many times she called...I can't tell her I was with Michiru the whole time.' She thought quickly for an excuse already feeling guilty.

"I was at the track checking out my car for the race and well my phone died on the way." 'Again this guilt. I didn't do anything bad. I mean the reason why I lied is because Joy wouldn't understand..'

"It's okay babe. I was just worried."

"I'm sorry Joy, I didn't mean to get you so worked up. I'll make it up to you."

"Promise?" She asked giggling.

"Yea, promise." The couple continued their conversation.

* * *

Michiru's POV

The aqua haired beauty leaned back on her front door with her head back, eyes closed. She heard the Mustang's engine come to life as it then went off into the distance. She finally release her breath she has been holding in without even realizing it. She opened her eyes and met with the ruby ones of her cousin.

"Do you want to explain to me why your clothes are all damp?"

Michiru straighten up and cleared her throat. "Sure. We went to the lake, you know the one we go to from time to time for some relaxation."

Setsuna looked at the girl suspiciously with one eyebrow raised up. "In your clothes?" She heard her 20 year cousin laugh.

"Of course not we swam in our um well since we didn't bring our swimming suits, we swam in our under garments."

"Ah makes perfect since now. You what?" Michiru sighed. "Okay first, we didn't plan this out. I told her to drive to the lake because she was a little down so you see, we didn't have the proper items to go out swimming."

The green haired woman smiled playfully and walked away from her cousin to sit on one of the couches. "And did you two have fun?"

"Yes we did." Michiru said now walking towards her bedroom door.

"So was I really interrupting you two?" Setsuna asked still sitting on the couch, not facing her cousin who stopped on her tracks.

"I already said you didn't. Setsuna we'll talk later. I'll catch a cold if I don't change my clothes right now."

"I'm sorry about that Michi. I won't keep you any longer.." Her cousin didn't respond but instead walked into her room closing the door behind her.

Michiru chose out her night gown and was about to change her clothes but decided that a warm bath sounded wonderful at the moment. She prepared her bath and tested out the warmth of the water until she was satisfied with it. When she was, she stripped her clothes off and put the damp clothes and intimate clothing on top of the sink counter. She got in the water slowly and sank back letting her head rest on the bath pillow she had. Her mind began to drift back to her recent events and smiled. But soon the smile faded. She indeed felt some sort of attraction towards the blond but had a hard time of admitting it. She didn't want to make the same mistake like she had done in the past. Even though Michiru tries to push that painful memory to the back of her head, she still remembers every moment, every touch, every passion she and her past lover had shared. 

_"Hey Michiru where have you been? We've been waiting forever for you to get here!"_

_"I'm sorry Abby. My mom was in one of her bad moods again.." She smiled sadly at her friend. Abigail Perez is her long time friend since elementary school. She had a black, sort of a punker girl haircut where her right side was longer than the left. She was fairly short and skinny but still a pretty girl none the less._

_"Come on let's just go inside." Loud music invaded their ears as they made their way through the crowd that were dancing. A lot of boys already turned their attention towards the aqua haired beauty. Abby turned around and yelled into her friend's ear. "Michi you just got here and you already grabbed half of the guy's attention! I'm so jealous right now!" Michiru laughed but kept following her friend. Finally they arrived to the kitchen area of the house where it was much more secluded but one could still hear the music blasting from the other room. _

_The girls walked up to a group of people. Michiru looked around the group and noticed some of her friends, among them, some new faces. But one person in particular caught her attention. _

_"Come on Michiru." Abigail grabbed the aqua haired girl's hand and pulled her forward while Michiru waved at some friends. "Michi I'd like you to meet my cousin, Monique but you can call her Momo."_

_"Ha-HA very funny Abs. Hey there, don't mind her, just call me by Monique." The girl had long, silky, black hair that reached her waist line. Unlike her cousin, she was tall and lanky with nice hips. Her chest was a little on the flat side but it some how suited her better. Her eyes were a orange hue, almost golden. The girl said while a warm smiled played on her pink lips. _

_Michiru felt a blush rising up to her cheeks but composed herself enough to reach out to shake the hand being offered. "Oh um h-hi my name is Michiru." Her blush deepened as she heard herself stutter but the girl did not laugh at her which she was thankful for. _

_"You see Michi, Momo here moved in with my family and is going to start attending our school next week."_

_Now it was the tall girl's turn to blush. "Look Abigail you need to stop calling me that."_

_"If you stop calling me Abs."_

_"Which won't happen 'Abs'." She said in a mocking tone which of course annoyed her cousin. "Anyways Michiru right? Come on let's go dance."_

_Before Michiru could protest, she was pulled into the loud room with Monique's hand in hers. She felt a tingle play on her hand. Right when they found a good spot to dance, the DJ changed the hyped tone into a slow tone. A couple of people walked away and took their chance to rest, while some couples were left dancing closely to each other. Michiru looked back at Monique worriedly but all she got in return was a smile. The 16 year old beauty gasped as she felt the other girls hands wrap around her waist. She felt a sudden rush of electricity run through her body at the sudden touch._

_"Why so shy Michiru? Here, put your hands on my shoulders. Like this.." The black haired girl took the hands of the other and placed them on her shoulders. _

_"I-I know how to dance but we're both girls an-"_

_"So? Why should that matter? We're just dancing is all."_

_"True.." Finally the two started dancing. While conversing_

_"So you and Abs are real close huh?"_

_"Oh yes we've known each other for what seems forever." The lanky girl laughed. _

_"Forever is quite a long time." She got no response back so continued on. "I hope you'll be my tour guide at school."_

_Confused ocean blue eyes met golden hue ones. "Tour guide?" _

_"Well I am new to your school aren't I? I need someone to show me around campus."_

_"Oh yea sure I'll be happy to show you around."_

_"Great. Can't wait." She smiled playfully as Michiru finally got comfortable enough to wrap her arms around the lanky girl's neck seeing that they probably looked weird in their current position._

_"I guess this isn't so bad after all." They smiled at each and even though others around them sometimes frowned upon them thinking they were a couple, Michiru did not seem to care..this girl some how made her feel confident and she felt a connection towards the other girl but at that time, she had no clue what it was..._

_A month later..._

_"It's a peaceful night isn't it?" Michiru asked asked the other girl beside her. _

_"Sure is." Monique responded simply. Both were walking side by side on the starry night at the beach. They walked along the shore long, the water playfully tickling their feet. _

_After Monique has joined their school, they became close friends. Abigail has even gotten jealous at how close they were. Every time she wanted to hang out with the aqua haired beauty, she would make up some excuse, but she knew better. Her cousin and her once best friend were together. Because of this, she became distant towards Michiru but she did not even seem to mind. After some time, Michiru found herself attracted to the lanky girl. She definitely liked her and both being girls, did not phase her one bit. After all, she's seen gay couples before. Michiru knew she wasn't straight. She went with her heart and knew that she was indeed attracted to both men and women..though of course she hasn't told anyone afraid of people looking down at her disgusted. _

_Suddenly Michiru felt Monique's hand on her arm. She turned to look at the other's determined face. "Wha-" She was cut off by the girl's lips on hers. It took her a couple of moments to realize what was going on, but when she did, she responded back shyly. It was her first kiss after all. Even though she was 16 and beautiful, some how, most guys were afraid to approach her or others assumed that she already had someone special in her life, which was never the case. _

_Michiru felt Monique giggle through the kiss causing her to pull back confused. "Wha-what?" She asked with a shy blush creeping over her face. Surprisingly, she was not asking for the reason why the other girl had kissed her..but she was instead wondering why the lanky girl was giggling. Was she playing games with her?_

_"You've never kissed before, haven't you."_

_Michiru stood up straight with a confident voice said, "Of course I have. I just never kissed a girl."_

_"Hm sure you have. Let's see you respond to this then.." Once again she kissed the shorter girl and this time made it more passionate making the other girl pull back. "So was I right?"_

_Michiru sighed. "Yes..are you playing games with me?"_ _Monique now had turned serious. "I would never play head games with you..Michi I know we've haven't known each other long enough to say this but I love you and I want us to be together." _

_Of course, the 16 year old was shocked by the intimate confession and the way the other said it in such a confident manner. "I-I think I love you too..actually I've kind of liked you for some time but I didn't think you liked me back."_

_"Well I do..so will you be my girlfriend, officially?" The shorter girl didn't respond back with words but instead responded back with actions. She kissed her new girlfriend and after some time, they separated and continued walking hand in hand down the beach."_

_Two months later..._

_Michiru hadn't felt this happy since before her father had left off to his business travels. She looked happily at the promise ring Monique had given her. She was broken out of her happy state by a female voice behind her. _

_"I still think you two are moving too fast.."_

_"Look Setsuna, I love her and she loves me back. This ring represents her loyalty to me."_

_Setsuna sighed as she sat next to her cousin. She found out by accident after catching the two kissing at a near by park. She did not care about the gender to which her cousin chose to be with but instead was worried that her cousin was falling quickly in love with the other girl. The older cousin really thought she should of intervened but every time she mentioned anything, her younger cousin would defend their love. _

_"What if your mother finds out? You two are getting rather brave making out in the living room with your mother present in the other room."_

_"And that's why we do it. I enjoy the thrill..anyways Setsuna, can you drive me to the school? I want to surprise Monique for our two month anniversary."_

_"And she's at school because?"_

_"She's at her volleyball practice."_ _Setsuna sighed but waved her cousin over to follow her to her car. _

_At school..._

_Setsuna followed behind a happy Michiru who had a heart shaped box of chocolates in her arms across her chest. They were walking behind the school to enter the gym's back door. Setsuna stayed behind to answer her phone as a friend of hers had called her. _

_"Michi I'll wait for you out here." Her younger cousin nodded. "And don't take too long!" She shook her head worried for Michiru. She didn't know why but she felt something bad was about to happen. "Hello? Sorry about that.." She continued to talk to the person on the other line.._

_As Michiru made her way towards the girls practicing volleyball, the whole team was present, but her lover was no where to be found. _

_"Hey Ester, have you seen Monique?" She asked one of the girls who was resting on the sidelines. _

_"Oh yeah she's in the locker room."_

_"Thanks." She smiled at the girl then went off to the locker room. When she entered, she first heard loud laughter that sounded like her girlfriend. As she made her way deeper, she heard the shower running and contemplated whether to just wait outside or to just go on ahead. She took a deep breath and walked to the entrance of the showers, right away she froze. _

_"Monique.." She whispered. Before her, her girlfriend and another girl were kissing, both naked pressing up against each other. She heard the lanky girl laugh once more as the other started to kiss her collarbone which Michiru already knew was her weak spot . Her body felt heavy, she dropped the box she had been carefully carrying which in return, got the girls' attention. _

_"Michiru? Hey wait I can explain!" Michiru ran away before hearing the girl's excuse. The volleyball team turned towards the running, crying girl but decided that it was none of their business to help the girl out. She pushed the gym door open which got her cousin's attention. _

_"I have to go now." She hung up her phone and ran after her cousin who slumped down crying once she reached their car. _

_"Michiru what happened?"_

_"Just take me home..please." She asked pleadingly to which her cousin just nodded and decided not to push for an answer. The ride home was in a heavy, tension filled silence but Michiru preferred to talk about it at the moment. _

_*End Flashback*_

It's been four years since the incident occurred and Michiru could still not let go of the past. Now that she was 20 years old, she thought how foolish it was to have let her guard down so quickly after just knowing her then girlfriend for about 3 months. After Monique was caught with the other girl, she had tried to apologize every day at school, and outside of school. It got to the point where Michiru decided to transfer to a different school to finish up her remaining two years. After some time, she heard from Abigail that her cousin had moved back with her parents since they were now financially stable.

Ever since then, she thought it was a mistake to have gone out with another girl. All she gained from the relationship was a sense of more awareness. She was definitely more cautious with the people she would date and of course, she had a wall up to not let people in so easily.

'But yet Haruka has been able to gain almost all my trust in just two days! We need some distance..' The thought of having someone break her walls down so easily in such a short amount of time made her nervous. It felt the same way with Monique. She could not let the same event occur. After all, she did have Ryo but if she was at all but honest with herself, she did not feel the same way as Ryo does for her. She saw him as a close friend. The aqua haired girl did feel a bit of guilt but she hoped that eventually, one day, her feelings will change for the man. How is it possible that she was at all already feeling a bond towards the 17 year old blond in just two days, while with Ryo, it's taken a couple of months and still counting..

She sighed. All these thoughts were giving her a headache. The 20 year old got out of her bath while pulling the plug to let the water drain and wrapped herself in a towel as she got ready for bed.

A/N: Important!: In the next few chapters, the story will either shift to having senshi, or it will continue to be an AU. There are pros and cons with having senshi.

Pros: hot girls in short skirts :D, it'll be a lot easier to have the romance build up between H&M since they'll more working together.

Cons: I think I'll suck at writing the action scenes (I'm a softie :P)

I know I said Michiru was straight in the last chapter but I wanted to make things easier so eh why not make her love the best of both worlds.

I'm Sorry about the grammar errors in my other chapters. Some words were magically erased and of course I misspelled some words. In chapter 2, I described Joy's hair as brown, my bad. It's orange. I won't go back to re-upload..because I'm lazy :D. I haven't started on chapter 5 yet, but I'll start working once I get some feedback..positive or negative. Sorry for all the Flashbacks but it's part of the story to get things moving to understand the plot more easily..

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'm surprised I haven't gotten any flames!


	5. Big Fan

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor their characters. I'm just a fan using them for my story. I do not own Mercedes..but if you want to hand me down a car, I'd like that very much.

In Response to rumiteka, from the beginning, I was going to introduce a new character to cause some commotion..I just have to do it at the right moment :D um about Ryo and Joy, well there's going to be some drama. Might have a happy ending, might not. Sometimes I get bored of the happy endings..but doesn't mean I am completely evil! I'll see what I can do for ya.

Sorry for the shorty here. Next chapter will be longer.

* * *

Friday Noon...

"Michiru Mr. Nava wants you in his office." One of the amateur students from violin practice called out for her.

"Thanks Robert." She made her way towards the office and knocked lightly. She heard the man's deep voice call for her. "Is there something you wanted to discuss with me Hector?"

"Why so serious dear? Take a seat." He waited till she was seated comfortably across from his desk. "Michiru how have you been? Everything okay at home?"

"Yes..nothing out of the ordinary. The usual. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm well darling you seem to be distracted as of lately..and no, no it's not your playing Michiru." He added as he saw her worried face. "It's just your presence during practice seems to falter from time to time. You aren't nervous about your performance correct?"

This man surely knew way too much about her behavior habits. "I'm sorry Hector but yes I am quite nervous about our concert but I'll get over it." She could not tell him the real reason behind her failing performance. It's true, she plays wonderfully but somehow her heart wasn't in it..she was just a record machine that automatically plays when you pressed the button to do so..but she couldn't help it. A certain blond would always come back into her thoughts.

"It's normal Michiru dear but when you'll get on that stage, the crowd will love you!" She smiled softly at the enthusiastic man. "Now that we have that settled, let us move on to the next reason I brought you here." She nodded her head for him to continue. "If you don't have any plans tonight, mind accompanying an old man out this afternoon?"

She giggled lightly at the charming old man. "My, my Hector, I'm a bit young don't you think?"

"Ah but my dear Michiru you have it all wrong. Furthermore, my wife surely would not approve of such things. That young friend of yours, Tenoh has a race today and rumors are that a sponsor from B.O. Inc will be out there."

"Haruka? B.O. Corp?"

"Yes yes that young fellow, I mean young lady. Burn-Out is a rising corporation who are known to give rookies a chance to go big."

"So this could be life changing for her?"

"My Michiru of course! This is Tenoh's chance to shine and I want to witness this in person with you by my side." He smiled excitedly as the aqua haired girl nodded in agreement. "So then you will go with this old man?"

"If you stop calling yourself old, I'd enjoy going with you. Just tell me the time and I'll meet you there."

"Marvelous I knew you'd say yes."

* * *

As the pair made their way to the circuit stadium stands, she spotted a group of people, but most of her attention was directed to a certain girl.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, the girl turned around and was met with a deep pair of ocean blues. She smiled lightly as an old man walked along side his companion.

"Michiru, I didn't expect to find you in such a place like this."

"Me neither, but Mr. Nava here is quite a fan of Haruka."

"Don't embarrass an old man of front of such a beauty. Hector Nava." he said as he extended his hand to which the girl accepted. "And you young lady are.."

"Joy Hazuki. And those are my two friends, Rei and Mamoru. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah nice to meet you two..and as for you Ms. Hazuki, the pleasure is all mine." He brought her hand up to kiss it lightly getting a laugh out of the young girl.

"Quite charming aren't we?" The group turned around towards the husky voice. "Michiru what are you doing here? And who's the old man?"

"Well..my instructor Mr. Nava is a fan of yours and he was kind enough to invite me."

"I see.." Haruka tried not to gawk at the beauty before her. She was dressed casually, her hair in a high ponytail. That beautiful smile playing on those pink lips of hers. She shook her head and directed her eyes towards the old man smiling almost excitedly at her.

"If you don't mind Tenoh-"

"Call me Haruka sir." The blond said cutting in.

"Ah yes Haruka, mind taking a photograph with me?"

She laughed. "Sir I think I'm not in the right attire. I mean look, I'm wearing a red jumpsuit."

"Don't be silly, you look great." He handed his digital camera to Michiru. "Say cheese!"

'Really? Cheese? That's really old..we need something more cool sounding.' Haruka thought but smiled non the less, showing off her pearly white, straight teeth.

Michiru felt like ice cream left outside in the hot summer weather melting at the sight of the handsome blond. That confident smile always seemed to have come out naturally every time. She took more time than necessary in taking the picture. She was to engrossed in watching the figure in the picture frame staring at those intense, bright teal eyes.

"Michiru, did you take it yet?"

"Ah sorry Hector, I couldn't find the right function..okay one, two, three." The camera flashed and the picture came out on the screen. She couldn't help but smile at the blond smiling right back up to her.

"Now I want a photograph of the two future prodigies. Michiru go stand next to Haruka would you dear?"

As they stood next to each other, Haruka noticed how awkward they must look, seeming too stiff. She snaked her arm around Michiru's waist causing the shorter girl to look up to her questionably. "Let's try to make it seem like we're friends and not some weirdos."

The 20 year smiled as she leaned her head on the tall girl's shoulder. "I'd say you're the weirdo Ruka." She said in a quiet voice causing the blond to frown.

"That won't do. Haruka try smiling instead." The dual smiled once more as the camera flashed. "Perfect! Thanks so much Haruka." He smiled excitedly to the blond who still held Michiru by the waist. "My, my. If Michiru here hadn't had a special someone in life, I'd say you two make a lovely couple if I may say so."

The pair blushed lightly noticing that they were still in each other's grasp and separated regretfully. "Hector don't be silly. And Haruka is with Joy."

Haruka looked at Joy and took in her hurt look. She walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead replacing the upset expression with a tender smile. "And she's a wonderful girlfriend at that." She looked back at the old man and then over his shoulder at Michiru seeing her eyes turned into a almost darker shade..she seemed upset. 'But why?'

"My apologies you two."

Haruka waved it off and just noticed her two other friends and smiled sheepishly at them. "Ah Rei, Mamoru. I didn't notice you two."

Rei snorted while Mamoru just shrugged it off already used to Haruka's way of being.

"Typical dumb blond bimbo if you ask me." Rei retorted.

"But nobody asked you now did we?" The blond said glaring playfully at her short tempered friend.

Before Rei could have a chance to choke the blond out, Mamoru stepped in. "Haru-chan, I think that may be a corporate from the sponsor."

The group looked towards a business woman standing near the front gates of the circuit as she held her phone to her shoulder while writing in her notepad.

"Maybe. Who else dresses in such attire to a circuit." She turned back to the old man wearing a formal outfit. She patted the man's shoulder. "Well except for you Sir." She laughed.

"She's dressed so office like." Rei said.

"It's called an executive suit. Ever heard of it you Caveman thing." Haruka said suppressing her laughter as the black haired girl blushed from annoyance. She was about to retort when once again, Mamoru cut her in as he cleared his throat.

"Well Haruka you should go check in with your people. You wouldn't want to keep someone like her waiting."

The blond nodded. "Alright. Everyone wish me good luck. Not that I really need it but everyone always seems to say it."

"Cocky, arrogant blond. Break a leg, literally." Rei said with an evil smile plastered on her lips.

"Don't mind her. I know you'll do great out there babe." Joy said as she hooked her hands around the blond's neck, bringing the taller girl to her level planting a tender kiss on the blond's lips that made the other girl breathless as her heart rate sky rocketed.

"Uh thanks Joy." She said as Joy returned to her seat. Normally Haruka was never so shy to show her affections with Joy in public..but doing it in front of the violinist seemed awkward now. She turned towards Michiru who gave her a shy smile but noticed her distant look. She was here physically, but it seemed like her mind was somewhere else. Looking around, the others seemed to have not noticed. Maybe she was just seeing wrong..but still. "Michi aren't you going to wish me luck?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I thought you said you didn't need it." She smiled playfully as her eyes almost lit up back to life.

"But it'll mean so much to hear it from you Michi." Haruka whispered while leaning forward to the girl's ear, forgetting the fact that the others were there.

"Ever so charming aren't we Tenoh." They separated, not breaking eye contact. "Good luck, Ruka." She purred as the blond's nickname rolled out her tongue sensually making the tall girl shiver.

Haruka didn't say anything, nervous she'll sound like a stuttering idiot. Instead she opted out on waving off as she made her way towards the garage.

"Is she ready?" She asked a man working along with other mechanics on her car.

"She's been ready you dope." He wiped his hands with a handkerchief and put his hat on backwards. "So who's the hottie out there?" He asked smiling widely at the annoyed face of her friend's expression.

"A hottie you'll never have Jags." She laughed at the pouty lips of the mechanic. This man, Jags is her friend of two years. Twenty two years old, a light stubble covering his face, green eyes, brown, shaggy hair, tall and average built. He was currently wearing a blue jumpsuit full of oil spills and other stains. They met at a street race where she and another racer faced off betting on pink slips. That's how Haruka got her Mustang. Jags, impressed with the blond speed demon, took her to his father who was the team owner of the rookie racers at the circuit stadium.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" The blond shrugged off the man's sad expression. "Anyways you ready to take her out? My dad gave me the okay for you to get out there."

"Hell yea I'm ready! I was born ready." Haruka said slipping her red and black helmet on her head giving Jags a cheesy thumbs up.

"You-are-a-dork." Jags said breaking the words in syllables to which she ignored and jumped in the one seater of her red and yellow Mercedes formula car. She brought the engine to life as she drove out to the track along with the other rookies who were also out here to see if they'll get all the glory instead of the blond. Haruka turned her heads towards the stands and saw her friends cheering for her. Other people out there as well cheering for their favorite racers. She looked around and saw a couple of fan girls with signs of, 'I Luv U Haruka!, Marry Me Haruka!' She smiled at the ridiculous signs and waved at the girls getting frantic screams in response.

"Racers are in position." She heard the announcer say. The announcer went on to with the usual rambling before the race started but she couldn't hear the man talking anymore. Haruka was lost in the zone, staring off into the black pavement in front of her. She clinched her staring wheel tightly and took a deep breath. The light went from it's stage light indicator to it's countdown lights.

Three..everyone started roaring their engines. Haruka took in another deep breath as everything started to move slowly. The cheering blocked out by the loud engines.

Two..she gripped the steering wheel tighter as the adrenaline started to flow throughout her veins.

One..the blond released her breath out slowly as she relaxed a bit.

Then the green light displayed and she smiled confidently behind her helmet shield as she hit the gas petal, burning out of the starting line passing the rest of the rookies quickly getting an early lead.

'It's like taking candy from a baby.' Haruka thought as she took a left turn drifting to then driving straight once more finishing one lap out of 5.

Michiru stared out in amazement at the alarming rate of speed her friend was traveling at. Her heart skipped a beat every time she hit a turn as she heard the tires squeal.

'She's crazy! She's going to kill herself!' The racers finally crossed the finish line. The blond stopped her car a few meters ahead and jumped out of her car. She took off her helmet reveling a flustered blond due to the heat, after all, it was summer. She waved at the fans and winked at her fan-girl club which got them all worked up as they cheered even louder. She moved her eyes around the crowd and locked contact with deep ocean blues.

Michiru's heart rate sped up as she saw her friend climbing out of the car to then take off her helmet. She gaped as blond strands stuck onto her wet forehead as beads of sweats rolled down her cheeks. Haruka waved to the crowd and of course the flirtatious wink to some girls. Then her eyes locked into place with intense, teal eyes. All the commotion and excitement around them seemed to have slowed down. It felt as if the rest of the world had disappeared and only the blond and the aqua haired beauty was left in it. The spill was broken when all of a sudden, Haruka had been picked up by her team and had her sit on their shoulders. The 17 year old laughed and held up a small trophy.

'That's it! I can't take it any longer!' Michiru's self control was thrown out the window as she hastily made her way down the stands, ignoring her tutor's voice calling after her.

"Haruka you did awesome out there!" Jags beamed as he ruffled the blond's wet strands.

"See what did I tell ya? Nobody can't beat me." She smiled cockily as her 'entourage' walked excitedly behind her towards the garage to get away from the hype. She looked up to see a grinning old fool.

"Yea kid, you did good."

"Aw come on pops, she did more than good out there! Don't be so dry." Jags laughed at his father.

"Jags if you don't want my foot shoved up your ass, you'll shut your mouth if you know what's good for ya!" He shouted as the team suppressed their laughter. Somehow, even though the old man was the boss, everyone seemed to like to tease him. Daisuke is his actual name, but most call him by 'Pops' or 'old man'. In all honesty, he was not that old. He was around his 50's, had graying, short hair, a thick goatee, light skinned, tall and a bit on the chubby side from all the beers. His most, well basically his only best feature, were his dark, cobalt colored eyes.

Jags shuddered away as he called out to the other mechanics to check on the Mercedes. Daisuke called Haruka over but was interrupted by another voice.

"Michiru? What are you-"

"Haruka. We need to talk."

Before Haruka could even say anything, the violinist grabbed Haruka's hand and walked towards the locker room area where all the commotion has not reached it as of the moment. Michiru stopped abruptly causing the blond to bump into her.

"Ah sorry." She rubbed her neck uncomfortably as the 20 year hadn't turned around to respond. Instead she stayed put as she faced forward away from the blond. "I haven't seen you these days. You were avoiding me weren't you? The only reason you came out here was for that old man who told you to come out here." Haruka finished off, awaiting for at least a physical movement from the other.

The violinist turned around and grabbed the racer's hand once more.

"Michi what are you-"

"Your hands..they're a bit bigger than mine.." Finally the 20 year old spoke up as if she hadn't heard a word spoken from the other girl.

"Yea they are just a tad..is that a bad thing?"

"No..not at all." The violinist looked up to meet questioning teal eyes.

Haruka gave a frustrated sigh. She took her hands back and folded them in front of her chest in a protective manner. "Look Michi, I don't have time for us to be comparing our hand sizes. I have to go back to meet my sponsor." She turned around to go back to the garage.

"Wait." Michiru grabbed the blond by the wrist. Haruka looked over her shoulder looking annoyed. The violinist let go of her grasp with a sigh. "Haruka just hear me out." The blond nodded as she leaned up against a wall. "I haven't been avoiding you..well I have, sort of but it's with good reason."

"I'd like to hear that good reason Michiru." Haruka said mockingly.

Michiru seemed confused..but confused by what? That's what the blond wanted to know. Seeing as the violinist was in deep thought, Haruka decided she'd be the one asking another question.

She shifted in her stance and looked determinedly towards her brother's girlfriend. "Michi, what were you going to tell me the last time we talked?" She saw the shocked face on Michiru's facial expression but she knew better. The violinist knew exactly what the question meant. The blond stepped closer and grabbed the smaller hand of the other. "If your cousin hadn't come out, what would you have told me?" Hesitation is what she saw from the 20 year old. She reached down and lifted the girl's chin to make eye contact. "I trust you'll tell me the truth Michi." The violinist inhaled and exhaled slowly trying to calm her nerves.

"Haruka I-"

"So this is where you ran off to." They turned around surprised at the other person standing across from them.

A/N: Next chapters, things will start picking up. R&R por favor, please! Thanks!


	6. Double Date?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor their characters. I'm just a fan using them for my story.

*In response to Panda: First off, Thanks very much for your nice review. There will be no senshi..I umm kind of forgot to mention it before. I'll try to put more POV's from Michiru..sorry if I fail. A kiss will happen very Very soon so look out for updates. And by the way, your English is way better than most of my friends..and they're Americans :) Anyways hope you continue to read on.

To my other reviewers, thank you, especially to petiyaka who's reviewed every chapter. It's much appreciated. Now on to the chapter!

"So this is where you ran off to." They turned around surprised at the other person standing across from them.

Haruka jumped away from Michiru causing a hurt look to appear on the girl's face. Haruka looked up annoyed at the person who interrupted them but soon wiped off that expression knowing very well that this person wasn't someone she could mouth off too.

A mimicking laughter escaped from the lips of the person. "Oh I see..a fan girl perhaps?"

"Excuse me?" Michiru now annoyed looked into the eyes of the woman with a stormy rage in her dark, ocean blue eyes.

"You're excused." She cleared her throat and removed her glasses from her slim nose revealing brilliant honey colored eyes. "I'm Shelby Mares. Pleasure to finally meet you Tenoh. Usually my father would be the one here welcoming you to B.O. but I personally wanted to come see the buzz of the town myself."

Looking over the young executive woman, she was wearing a white blouse with the collar reaching above her chest creating a V-neck. Instead of slacks, she wore a black, tight, knee length skirt and wore black heels. As for physical appearance, Haruka could not deny that she was very kind on the eyes. She could tell that this woman goes to a gym on a regular basis from her tight form. She was light skinned, had burgundy hair pulled up into a bun, bangs were slid back on her left ear framing her captivating facial features.

'Wow she's...just wow. Sexy. She's my sponsor? Did this beautiful creature really come out here just for me? Pinch me I'm dreaming!'

Michiru on the other hand, was raging on the inside but as usual, kept a composed appearance. She didn't like what she was seeing. This woman just insulted her and is now acting as if she were a pest, not only that, Haruka had not even come to her defense. Seeing the look on the blonde's face was almost the same expression Michiru had seen herself the day they met. She elbowed her taller friend reminding her she was still there.

Haruka blinked almost stupidly as she looked at her friend seeing those deep ocean orbs..they seemed a darker shade than usual. The same look when Joy had kissed her. The blond gave a gentle smile. 'She's jealous..' She grinned inwardly, then turned towards the executive woman.

"Shelby I'm glad such a beauty as yourself came and graced me with your presence.." She brought the slim hand up to her lips and kissed it gently.

"So the ever so charming Haruka Tenoh does live up to the reputation I've heard so much about."

"Well only for pretty girls I do." She smiled cockily and straightened up. "This is my friend Michiru Kaioh, also my brother's girlfriend."

"Hm so it seems you two are quite close..your brother must be happy that you're getting along so well." Shelby said with a raised eyebrow at the guilty expressions on their faces. "Tenoh if you will, we need to talk about more private matters." She looped their arms together. "Mind taking the lead to Daisuke's office?"

"It'll be my pleasure." She looked over her shoulders at Michiru. "Michi I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah..see you." She stayed there as she saw the two walk off, arm in arm. She let her body slump. The violinist made her way to one of the many exits and towards her car. Once in her car, she gripped the steering wheel letting her knuckles turn white. "Why does it hurt?" With one last longing look towards the stadium, she drove off back to her house.

* * *

"I'm truly honored for the opportunity you've given me."

"Well technically, its my father who gave you the opportunity, but your very welcome. I'll be looking forward to seeing you more often now." She smiled almost seductively at the taller girl.

Haruka gulped. Hopefully she wouldn't have a nervous breakdown with this woman. The blonde cleared her throat, a sign of herself trying to recompose that cool and charming image she was known for. "I guess we both think alike Mrs. Mares."

The woman came closer to Haruka and touched her arm causing goosebumps to instantly appear at the touch. "Ms. Mares. I'm available on the market, if you're interested."

"But she's not available." Another girl stepped in from behind grabbing the racer's hand with her right. "I'm Joy Hazuki, Haruka's girlfriend. And you are?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this." She faced Haruka once more. "I'll be seeing you next week Tenoh."

"Will do Mares. Until then, take care of yourself." She smiled as the woman walked off already on her cell phone. The tall girl sighed and turned her attention back at her girlfriend smiling sheepishly. "You'll get used to her Joy."

"Hm like you? You're practically drooling over that rude thing that calls herself a woman!" She began walking off towards the parking lot. Joy normally doesn't let girls get to her but something about this woman made her skin crawl. She didn't trust her at all and that she knew for a fact.

"Hey wait!" Haruka stopped the beauty by the hand. "She's the head corporate's daughter Joy. I have to play it cool with her if I want any chance with this company."

"So if she asked you to go meet at some sleazy motel just because she's your boss's daughter, you'd do it? I saw the way she looked at you Haruka!" She reached the Mustang with the blonde in toe, who was rubbing her temples feeling a headache coming on.

"Someone's jealous." The shorter girl threw a glare at the racer causing her to give up. "Look, she's not the first girl to look at me like that and she probably won't be the last." She reached and cupped the girl's face gently. "Besides I like you a little more." Haruka groaned in pain from the kick Joy gave her to the shin. "Okay, okay! I love you Joy!"

Joy smiled victoriously. "Now that's a little good girl. I love you too babe." She pet the top of the racer's head as she let herself inside of the car.

"You women are so dramatic." Haruka said as she sat in the driver's seat, still rubbing her shin.

"And that's why you're the one crying like a baby. I barely kicked you Ms. Drama Queen Tenoh. Now take me home Tenoh. I'm not through with your punishment yet."

The blonde looked scared at the evil thoughts of her girlfriend. "No. You're not thinking about.." Seeing the evil glint in Joy's eye made her quiver. "Please. I never beg for anything Joy!"

"I'll be using a stronger whip tonight and baby, trust me, you'll be begging more than once for me to stop! Now drive!"

* * *

"Haruka! Wake up!"

The blonde groaned sleepily and put the pillow over her head in a vain attempt to block out the noise.

"It's one in the afternoon now get your bum ass up!" The covers were lifted along with her pillow and thrown to the floor.

She looked up annoyed at this evil person. "Ryo give me a break! First off, it's a Saturday and Secondly, I had a rough..and painful night, so if you'll excuse me.." The blonde laid back down in bed but was thrown off with a loud thump as her brother lifted the mattress.

Ryo laughed as he made his way out. "I'll be downstairs..and you might want to clean yourself up a bit Haru."

"I hate you Ryo." She mumbled and got up to brush her teeth. After, she splashed cold water onto her face. She stared at her reflection letting the water create rivers on her face letting them fall down to her neck. There were dark circles underneath her eyes. She hadn't slept well. Reaching back to scratch her back, she flinched as the sudden touch had stung her.

'Joy wasn't kidding about the stronger whip.' She lifted her tank top up seeing a couple of scratches on her back. The more noticeable one was one right on top on her collarbone. 'Damn. She needs to trim those nails! Note to self, kinky girlfriends are hard to please.' She wiped her face with a towel and walked downstairs. Going into the kitchen, she went to go open a cabinet and grabbed some cereal. While pouring the milk, she cursed as she dropped some on the counter top. The blonde turned around surprised as she heard a melodious giggle..definitely not from her brother.

"Real smooth. Having a rough morning?"

"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked while agitatedly grabbing a paper towel to wipe the milk.

"I like the whole morning hair. Is it the new fad?"

Haruka made a vain attempt to comb her hair with her fingers but failed. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Isn't it obvious? I asked her to come over." Ryo said as he walked into the kitchen sitting next to Michiru. "I told you you should have cleaned up your image. No one wants to see you after a night of sexcapades."

Michiru now just noticed the red scratches that were visible. One that caught her eye specifically was the one on the blond's collar bone.

'Sex? Joy and Haruka..together in bed. I don't even want to think about that.' Looking once more at the other scratches that were seen outside of the tank top made her nervous. 'All those scratches..is she really that good? Wait, wait. What am I thinking?' She shook her head at a vain attempt to erases those images out of her mind.

Haruka saw how Michiru was intensely studying her scratches and was feeling uncomfortable. Her face turned into a light hue of red from embarrassment that Michiru would know about her personal activities. She didn't say anything as she took her breakfast into the living couch where she settled on the couch.

Michiru sighed seeing the blonde leave. "Ryo you didn't have to go there."

"I'm sorry Michi. I didn't mean to. She just needs to grow up a bit and be more responsible."

Michiru stood up annoyed. "What you said was something personal and it's not something I would like to hear. You are the one who needs to grow up." She walked away from a surprised Ryo.

"You're not mad are you Ruka?" Michiru asked as she sat on the other couch.

"Why would I be?" She asked as she took a spoonful from her cereal.

"Well..you know.." Michiru shifted uncomfortably in her seat as images of a naked Haruka and Joy made her way through her mind. "You know what? Just forget about it." Haruka shrugged it off as she set her empty bowl aside. Ryo came in a minute later as he sat next to Michiru.

The tall girl rolled her eyes. 'God he's like a lost puppy always following Michiru. He looks so pathetic.' She shook her head at these thoughts.

"Ah, Haruka, Michiru and I are going out tonight and Michi here-" He was pinched on the arm lightly by his girlfriend. "I mean 'We' were wondering if you and Joy might wanna join us."

"You mean have a double date?" Haruka asked as she sat up straight interested in the proposal.

"It'll be fun Ruka. But that's if you'd like to and if you hadn't had plans for tonight as well." 'Double date..if only it would be under different circumstances.' The aqua haired thought as she stared at the blonde awaiting for an answer.

Haruka smiled as she saw the look on Michiru's face. "Sure why not?"

"Well Haru we'll be leaving around 5. We're taking your car."

"Fine with me."

"Good." He slipped out from Michiru standing up as he saw an incoming call from his phone. "Hello?..Okay I'll be there in a bit." Looking back at his girlfriend, he signaled for them to leave while continuing the conversation with his mechanic stepping out the front door.

The violinist turned towards Haruka with a small smile on her lips. "I guess I'll see you later?" Michiru asked as she took a couple of steps towards the racer.

"Well we are going on a date..er not as in you and me. You know what I mean." She ran her hand through her still morning hair as she heard the giggle escape from the shorter girl's soft lips.

"Watch what you say Tenoh..you wouldn't want me to think that you had a little crush on me." The violinist smiled at the nervous twinkle on those teal eyes.

The blonde cleared her throat and decided to play along with Michiru's little game..and she wasn't about to lose.

"Maybe I do." Haruka said huskily with a raised eyebrow and with that trademark smile.

"Wha-what?" The usually composed violinist felt a blush crept up her face as the taller girl was inches away from her.

"You might wanna hide that blush Kaioh..you wouldn't want me to think you were crushing on me now, would you?" The young racer asked as she leaned in to whisper the last few words right next to Michiru's ear.

The hot breath and that husky voice of Haruka made the shorter girl's blood pressure to go up. Her heart beat strongly against her chest, nervous that the charming girl in front on her could hear it.

"I-I've got to go now..Ryo is waiting for me."

The blonde took a couple steps back from the stuttering girl. 'Oh boy, I think I might of gone over board. She looks like she's about to have a heart attack..'

"Well then, I wouldn't want to be the cause for Ryo's little tirades so I'll catch you later."

"Yeah.." The violinist sounded distant. Hopefully Haruka had not noticed.

"Michiru! Let's get a move on!" Ryo's voice echoed from outside. "I guess that's my cue." She hesitated a bit but reached out towards Haruka and kissed her softly on the cheek. "See you." And just like that, she was gone.

Haruka brought her hand up to where she felt the soft lips kiss her. "Yea see you.." She whispered lightly as she closed the front door.

* * *

"It's been such a nice day." Joy beamed as she linked her arm through Haruka's as they walked along the beach.

Haruka nodded in response as she looked over her shoulder seeing her brother and Michiru holding hands walking at a slower pace than they were.

"I see someone is hungry." Joy whispered into the blond's ear. Seeing the confused face, she continued. "Your tummy kind of ratted you out."

"Now that you mention it.." The racer brought her hand down to her stomach. "I am pretty hungry." She smiled sheepishly at Joy.

"We should come here more often..you know just you and me and..." Ryo started as he talked enthusiastically.

Michiru half listened to what he was saying. Usually her mind would be at peace whenever she would visit the beach but today was different. Her attention was drawn to the couple in front of her. She saw the shorter of the two whisper something into the taller one's ear. Michiru felt a pang of jealousy slap her across her face. Her brow automatically furrowed together.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Haruka turned around and was met with Michiru's royal blue eyes.

"Did I do something wrong? It looks like you were burning bullet holes through my head."

Michiru glared at the taller girl as they were now in front of each other. "I wasn't looking at you."

Haruka gave out a husky laugh and poked the violinist's nose getting a light blush from Michiru. "I was joking..anyways are you guys hungry? Joy and I were thinking about eating up there." She said as she pointed towards an average sized restaurant.

Ryo turned towards Michiru and saw her nod in agreement. "Alright let's go."

* * *

"Okay, I will be back shortly with your orders." The young waitress said politely as she turned her back but was stopped with a hand on hers.

"Wait Ms.-" Haruka stopped and took a second too long to look at the name tag on the girl's chest. "Mancini, what would you recommend for dessert?" Haruka asked already smirking seeing the girl already starting to have a nervous breakdown just by her touch. Joy on the other hand rolled her eyes already knowing how Haruka acts with pretty girls.

"Uh um well I love the chocolate fudge cake that they make here. Would you like that Sir?"

"Hm I'll see if I can make room for that afterward..so you're Italian I see." She asked with a smirk on her lips.

"How did you know?" The girl asked interested with her eyes sparkling.

"Let's just say that I've had a couple of pretty Italian girls..I have a thing for them..and they sure didn't show any less interest in me. Would you agree with them?" Haruka asked smiling charmingly at the poor girl who didn't expect such a customer.

Michiru was baffled by the scene before her. Haruka flirting with a waitress, with her girlfriend right next to her. She heard the man next to her clear his throat.

"It's normal for Haru to do that. You'll get used to it." Ryo said as he sipped his coke.

Michiru just nodded but still felt frustrated at the racer's antics. 'The nerve of that argh! How can Joy put up with that?' She looked at Joy seeing her calm composure as she looked out the window.

"I uh I guess I do agree." The waitress responded blushing a bit.

"You agree to what exactly?" Haruka purred as she placed her hands over the girl's left one.

"Th-that um yo-you are quite um good looking." Even though fumbling through her words, she managed to come out with an acceptable answer by seeing the smile of the tall 'boy'.

"You know, you're real pretty.." Haruka said as she grasped the girl's hand lightly once more and kissed it lightly.

Joy sighed as she rolled her eyes. 'Here comes the corny pick up line.'

"Have you always been this cute, or did you have to work at it?" Haruka asked with dreamy sparkling eyes directed at the flustered girl.

"Oh my I-I.." She didn't have enough time to talk as Michiru stood up while slamming her hands on the table but still managed to look lady like. The group switched their attention at the 20 year old beauty. Michiru smiled sweetly at the confused blonde.

'Oh Ruka..I'm sorry for ruining your moment, but this has gone far enough.'

"I'm going to the ladies room, mind accompanying me Haruka?" She asked politely. Seeing the confused look on the waitress's face, she decided to break it down a bit more. "Oh you know us 'girls', we've got to check ourselves out every chance we get."

Realization hit the poor girl like a truck. "Oh yes. I'll be..someone will be back with your orders shortly." She walked away from the table disappointed while Michiru shrugged and left towards the bathroom with an annoyed Haruka in toe.

"What was that for?"

"What? I'm just doing a quick make up check. Sue me Tenoh." Michiru said as she really did start to check her appearance on the bathroom mirror.

"You know what I'm talking about." Haruka said annoyed but then smiled evilly as she realized something. Michiru on the other hand, did not like this smile. "You're jealous." Haruka said matter of factly.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Not every girl likes you know." Michiru glared at the girl with her hands to her hips.

Haruka shrugged as she stepped closer to the girl. "True. Not 'every' girl likes me..but your not every girl are you?"

'I think I've had enough of this cocky blonde. She may have beaten me last time, but two can play it that game.'

The violinist stepped closer to the unsuspecting blonde "Well Tenoh, I can say that you like me as well." Michiru said as she was now dangerously close to Haruka.

Haruka didn't see this coming. All she wanted was to tease a bit, but now the tables were turned on her. 'Wait did she say 'as well'?'

"So you do like me? You just admitted it." Haruka said with an accusing finger at Michiru.

Michiru smiled as she leaned up on her tippy toes as her lips brushed the racer's cheek on her way to the girl's ear. "I do..I do like you.." She breathed out causing Haruka to shiver "..As a friend." She backed away as she giggled seeing the blond blush lightly.

Haruka closed her eyes while she combed her hair with her fingers in a vain attempt to distract the girl from her flushed face. "Good one Kaioh. Was this payback from earlier?"

"Maybe.." Michiru said as she walked out the door with a smile tugging on her lips. Haruka behind as well with a smile.

"You know, I think I'm starting to like our little games."

"Don't expect to win next time Ruka."

"Next time? Well we'll see about that Michi.."

Later...

"Let's watch that movie babe." Joy said as she clung to Haruka's arm.

"Anything for you sweetie." Haruka said as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend sweetly on the lips.

"You two, mind doing that when we're not around?" Ryo said annoyed as he payed for his and Michiru's tickets as Haruka payed next.

"Stop being such a sour puss Ryo." Joy said as they were now waiting in line to get their drinks and popcorn.

"Whatever. Michi can you go with Joy to save our seats?" She nodded as she and Joy began to walk to the showing of the movie.

"Ryo is about to give Haruka another lecture."

"For what?" Michiru asked. All this family animosity could be felt and it was starting to make her uncomfortable.

Joy shrugged. "Who knows. He's always finding some flaw to pick on Haruka." She said as she chose a seating at the very back of the room.

"Nobody is perfect you know. We all have flaws.." Michiru said sighing sitting next to Joy.

* * *

"Haruka." Ryo started sternly getting a sigh from the racer. Already knowing a lecture was about to ensue. "I'm going to give it to you straight." He stood in front of his sister, both at eye level. "Stay away from Michiru."

The blonde scuffed at his attitude. Was he really that threatened of Haruka to become friends with Michiru? "I'm your sister. How am I suppose to avoid her when she comes to the house? You want me to hide away in my room? No Ryo, we're friends. I'm not sta-"

"I don't trust you Haruka. Just stay away from her unless you want me to tell Joy about Riku." He didn't say anything else as he followed where the two other girls had walked off to leaving a raging blonde behind.

* * *

The ride back home had been in an uncomfortable silence. Back at the movies, the tension between the siblings was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife. Michiru wondered what Ryo must have said to have made the usually charming blonde into a completely different person. The movie they had watched was a comedy one, even the violinist had her laughs but when she turned to look at the young racer, she saw an emotionless face that made her shiver. Michiru looked up to where Haruka had her hand placed on the manual stick as Joy had her hand over the blonde's in a comforting manner. She sighed and turned to see Ryo looking out the window who was awfully quiet as well.

The Mustang pulled up on a driveway to a familiar one story building. "I'll see you two some other time. Bye." Joy said as Haruka opened up the passenger side door for her. Holding hands, the racer walked her girlfriend towards the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Haruka said as she leaned in to kiss Joy but was stopped with a soft finger to her lips.

"Whatever Ryo told you, I want to know. This was different from all the other times..I know it Haruka."

"It's none of your business damn it!" The tall girl yelled but her face soften as she saw her girlfriend's hurt expression. She cupped her face and rested her forehead on the other's. "I'm sorry Joy, it's was just a stupid argument. That's all sweetie." The shorter girl didn't say anything. She knew her tall girlfriend was lying but decided to let it go.

Haruka sighed. "I'll text you when I'm home.." She leaned down to kiss her girlfriend softly and was going to pull back but was stopped when Joy wrapped her soft arms around her neck making the kiss deeper..but it seemed almost desperate like. They separated after their lungs begged for air.

"Haruka I don't ask for much..just be honest with me. I know you don't want to tell me right now, but I'll be here when you do want to talk. I love you so much Haruka..so much that it hurts when I don't see you for a day." Joy said as she leaned in to hug Haruka quickly and went into her house before the tall girl could say anything.

Dazed and confused at her girlfriend's outburst, she got into the Mustang. She brought her finger up to her lips..forgetting that a certain couple were sitting in the back.

"Anytime Haruka." A deep voice said causing the young racer to jump lightly. She looked back and saw a bored Ryo and an annoyed Michiru. She glared at her brother but smiled at the violinist.

'She's jealous. I already know it..ah Michi, you should really work on hiding it better.'

And Michiru really was. Seeing the couple being so affectionate towards each other affected her more than she let on. Ever since she was young, she always wanted a 'Prince' Charming character to come along and sweep her off her feet. Everything she wanted was reflected off Haruka and Joy.

'But do I really want that with Ryo? I do like him but is he the one?' Even though she was young, she couldn't help but worry. She made an oath after being hurt by her ex lover that she wouldn't be tied down to someone she didn't feel an honest connection with..but with Ryo, he was everything a girl would want..but still, she felt as if something were missing. Michiru turned away from the blonde as the tall girl smiled at her remembering the very private moment of the couple from before.

Finally backing out from the driveway, Haruka made her way to Michiru's house forgetting for just a moment about Joy's desperate plea.

A/U: Yes, Joy is kinky..Sorry for the long update, usually I update once a week but I've been busy..well more like having fun. Review if you want more chapters. Much Love to the people reading this. As always, Flames or Critiques are welcomed. Sorry about the blond/blonde mistakes I've made.


	7. Late Night Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor their characters. I'm just a fan using them for my story.

*Mm-Burnt-Toast-mM: First off, awesome name lol. And it's okay, I'm just glad you're enjoying the story.

*imjce: Ugh how did you know I was in the mood for Fajitas? lol well yes actually my girlfriend's mother made some with guacamole and it was yummy :D. Thanks for your honesty, and sorry about the whole Michiru being straight mistake. I'm find myself rewriting a lot of stuff to this story..a Whole Lot.

To all my other reviewers/readers, thanks for the feedback. I can't forget the people who favored or put my story into their alert list, thank you all. I'll make sure to wash my face for kissing so much ass.

* * *

"I hate waking up in the middle of the night.." Haruka whispered out-loud to no one as she stared at the four walls of her bedroom. With a sigh she got out of bed and headed to her closet. She came out dressed with a pair of dark blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt that fitted her body just right. She slipped on a pair of black Nike's as she went out of her room making sure to close her door quietly as she creeped towards the garage.

Haruka took one look at her Mustang but decided she opted out for something that would quench her need for speed. The blonde looked to her right and saw a white protector cover that was placed over her prized position. She carefully took off the cover revealing her 2008 Suzuki Katana 600 motorcycle. The young racer smiled as she traced the intricate designs it had. Primary color was a aluminum silver tone, secondary colors were a bright yellow and a neon red. She slipped on her blacks gloves and mounted her bike. Haruka remembered how she traded the car that had won her the Mustang, her 2005 Supra for of course, the Suzuki. Haruka slipped her sleek black helmet on as she then activated the button to open the garage door. The blonde speed demon peeled out once she made sure that garage was closed once more.

Haruka drove under the bright city lights as she went aimlessly from one place to the next. She passed by many late night clubs that tempted her with liquor to drink away her problems. But she was intelligent enough to know that drinking wouldn't solve anything. It'll only manifest into false hopes that the dark liquid would trigger your mind into believing those lies.

She sped away from the bright lights, from all the people's buzzing noises, from her accusing brother..but most of all her guilty conscience. True, Haruka had not shown her true affections towards Michiru, but just the thought of even having feelings for the gorgeous girl is enough for her to have a guilt trip with Joy and Ryo.

'Michiru..she's not into girls anyways. Those times where we play 'our' little games, she's just teasing me...right?'

Haruka could only wonder. The young racer forced her Suzuki to it's limit. She smiled a small smile as she felt the strong wind blowing her back, tugging at her shirt as it now revealed her skin. She chuckled at the feeling of the breeze tickling her torso and back..almost as if consoling her..comforting her.

Where was she going? Haruka didn't think much of having a destination set on her mind. She let her instincts take her wherever it wanted to be. The blonde didn't really care, as long as it was far away from the busy city, whether it was night or day.

Before she even knew it, the 17 year old was driving through a familiar dirt pathway that led to a place she first dreaded to be at. She came to a stop and turned off the ignition and then took off her safety gear she had on. Haruka began to walk along a very familiar pathway until she came into view of a clearing.

"Funny that I ended up here of all places." She stopped to take in the scenery as she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly letting the slow breeze play with her short hair. The racer walked up to the lake and stared off into her reflection with the moon playing off as the light source.

The blond sat down on the ground and stared off at the lake's surface as small ripples were created from the fish. She leaned back to lay down with her hands behind her head as she stared off into the dark sky. Teal eyes studied the stars above trying to make shapes out of them but couldn't as her mind was filled heavily with thoughts.

'I can't recall ever hearing Joy so desperate like. She's always been so strong and independent..what she said to me, it doesn't reflect the Joy I've come know.'

Haruka closed her eyes and listened the to the soft breeze. With a sudden, her eye lids flew open as she heard some twigs breaking behind her. She sprang to her feet quickly as she got into a defensive position. All she was welcomed with was a shadow as it stopped moving.

"Haruka?" A confused but gentle voiced called out.

The young racer dropped her defensive posture as she immediately recognized the soft voice. "Michiru, is that you?"

The shadow stepped forward revealing the beautiful aqua haired girl. She was wearing navy colored shorts with a simple white tank top along with a pair of sandals. Her hair was put in a simple, high pony tail.

Michiru's royal blue eyes traveled down the blonde's body. Haruka's casual way of dressing made her look handsome. She looked back up andwas met with teal eyes that sparkled with the moonlit light. Finally she was able to find her voice as she cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here?" Michiru asked as she neared the blonde.

The racer turned to look up at the starry night. "I don't know myself..I was just driving and I ended up here of all places." She side glanced at the violinist. "I would ask you the same thing but this place is practically your little haven." She smiled smugly at the 20 year old.

"Don't be silly. I..well I couldn't find much sleep and tossing and turning in bed wasn't helping..so I came out here."

The blonde nodded in response as silence once again consumed them. She sighed as she sat down once more on the ground, Michiru following the same actions. The violinist side glanced at her friend and noticed how the soft breeze played with her short hair. A couple of strands covered Haruka's eyes. Michiru had an urge to move them away from Haruka's face but she soon noticed that the taller girl was beginning to talk.

"You know..we don't know a whole lot of stuff about each other..it's weird though how you do know about my most intimate issue." Haruka started. "What else do you like to do besides playing the violin?"

Michiru smiled. "Well..I like to paint, it's my other passion besides the violin. My family always told me, "If you won't be the next big thing in classical music, then you will be a famous painter." She smiled and continued. "I also swim whenever I can. What about you? You're pretty mysterious you know."

Haruka chuckled huskily. "I like to race as you can see, that's why I also joined the track team at my school. I just enjoy the thrill of the wind being blown on my face..I push myself to the limit to feel that adrenaline rush that radiates throughout my whole body..opposite from all of that, I also play the piano."

Michiru looked at the blonde surprised. "You play the piano?"

"That's what I said didn't I? That's why we have a piano back at the house..my mother used to teach me."

The aqua haired girl put her hand over Haruka's as she smiled softly. "Maybe we can do a duet sometime. The piano and violin compliment each other beautifully." 'As well as we would..' Michiru thought sadly.

The young racer smiled not noticing the turmoil the girl next to her was going through. "I'd loved to." As fast as the smile came, it went as the soft hand was taken away as she already missed the warmth from it.

Michiru fiddled with her hands, a sigh escaping her lips. "You and Joy seem to get along perfectly."

Haruka turned towards the violinist and tried to make eye contact but failed as the shorter girl kept her attention out to the vast lake. "Yeah we do..but we still have our disagreements but it's overlooked rather easily." Shifting her gaze once more to the dark sky she continued. "What about you and Ryo? Do you love him?"

Michiru was taken a little aback from the blunt question. She thought about it for a minute before opting out for a sincere answer instead of lying. 'Haruka had been honest with me this whole time, why should I lie to her?' She thought before she spoke up.

"Ryo..I do feel something for him, but I wouldn't call it love. To be honest, I don't want to let him into my life so quickly. I got hurt in the past and I won't let it happen again."

Haruka was confused by the response. Michiru is not in love with Ryo..The blonde didn't know what to make of it. Her brother was falling quickly head over heels for this girl but yet she did not return his feelings. "I see..I'm sorry for whatever occurred in the past. Whoever it was, he was an idiot to let someone like you go."

Michiru smiled softly. "Yes, 'she' was an idiot..but so was I." The violinist said adding extra emphasis on the gender.

The blonde, who was shocked by the confession, started to mold the puzzle peaces back into one whole. For one, she realized that Michiru does not care about her partner's gender..though she still had a lingering question but it just wouldn't escape from her lips. She ran her hand through her hair and kept it at the base of her neck. "Well she was the idiot, not you. Who wouldn't want a beautiful girl like you in their life?"

The shorter girl blushed. "There you go again, charming your way into every situation." She looked up at the taller girl to see a sly smile "But I was a fool to have fallen in love so quickly. I let my guard down, and she took full advantage of it..she cheated on me and I had a front row seat to witness it."

Haruka scooted closer to the shorter girl as she wrapped her right arm over Michiru's shoulders in a comforting way. The blonde smiled as she felt the aqua haired girl lean her head on her shoulder. With a content sigh that escaped her lips, Haruka responded. "You're way too good for her anyways. You deserve someone way better. She definitely didn't deserve your love Michi."

"Someone like you maybe?" Michiru whispered softly as only the wind heard it and carried it away. They sat for a couple of minutes just enjoying each other's company. Michiru frowned as she felt the blonde pull away to stand. She looked up to see the tall girl offering her hand.

"Come on." Michiru smiled as she took the offered hand and stood up. The young racer started pulling her back towards the direction of the dirt pathway as they came to a stop where her own Altima was parked. Haruka turned around and smiled at Michiru. "Do you want to follow me or.." she paused as she walked to her well hidden motorcycle and walked it back out in front of Michiru. She pulled out her glossy black helmet and offered it to the curious 20 year old as she continued speaking. "Do you want to ride with me?"

Michiru smiled as she crossed her arms in from her chest. "Who said I was even going to go with you anyways?" Seeing the indubious expression of the blonde made her give up. "Okay fine, I'll go with you only if you don't make me walk back here to my car." Haruka chuckled as Michiru took the helmet, but was having a hard time of putting it on.

"You can't put on a helmet, let alone walk all the way back here so I guess I can give you a lift afterward." She feigned pain as Michiru slapped her lightly on the arm with a pout on her face. Haruka took the helmet and put it on for the shorter girl. She knocked on the helmet and got a pinch for it. "Ouch Michi! I was just making sure you were safe." The blonde mounted her motorcycle and offered her hand to the aqua haired beauty to which she accepted gladly.

"So where are we going? And where's your helmet?" Michiru asked as she was seated securely on the bike.

"It's a secret. And you are wearing my helmet so if something happens to me, it'll be all your fault Michi."

A fake surprised gasp escaped from the violinist's mouth. "We wouldn't want to ruin your handsome face Ruka." She giggled as Haruka pushed up the lenses to the helmet as a playful pair of teal eyes were looking back at her blue orbs.

"Just hold on tight to me Michi." She gently clasped the lenses back down as she shifted back forward. Haruka brought her motorcycle to life as it roared when she pressed the gas pedal. She smiled as she felt the older girl wrap her arms around her well toned stomach as the girl also rested her head on the blonde's back.

* * *

The motorcycle came to a stop as the two stepped off the bike.

"It's beautiful Ruka." Michiru said as she looked out with a smile on her face.

"Now you know my place of haven." The racer responded as she stared off onto the city lights. They were on a small cliff away from the busy streets and buzzing of people. She breathed in the fresh air and released it happily. She felt her mind at peace now..as a matter of fact, every time she was around the violinist, everything seemed to be better. She turned towards the gorgeous girl and spoke. "How do you do that?"

"Hm? What did you say?" Michiru looked up towards the tall girl taking note of the serious facial expression she had.

"I asked how do you do that? I mean, how do you always manage to make me feel better?" Haruka asked as she took a couple steps closer to Michiru.

The violinist smiled widely. "I make you feel better?" She asked raising an eyebrow teasingly.

"Yes, you do Michi." Haruka said seriously. She saw the shorter girl blush.

'Okay I didn't expect such a serious answer..she's always teasing me, and well every girl but..this time it's different. I can just feel it..'

"I..I don't know. I just don't like seeing you upset. I like to see you laughing and smiling..just being the charming blonde that I've come to know." Michiru said as she locked eye contact with the tall girl that was only a foot away from her. "What is it that you feel for me exactly Haruka?" She blurted out the question she's been trying to ask without any strings attached.

Taken back by the unexpected question, the young racer took a step back but was stopped by Michiru's hand on top of hers. "Answer me Haruka. Do you have feelings for me?"

Haruka looked away from those piercing blue eyes. "I don't know. Michiru this-" She couldn't finish as the aqua haired girl interrupted her.

"Let's find out then..shall we?" At first Michiru hesitated but a force of determination took over her. She just had to know. She leaned up slowly never losing eye contact with those intense teal orbs. Finally closing her eyes, she placed a gentle kiss on Haruka's lips.

A/N: Sorry to leave it like this, but I gotta figure out where I want to take the story from here on out..To be honest, I am getting bored with the story :/ which I hope doesn't suck out the life out of the story. As usual please Review. Gracias, Mucho Love.


	8. Relations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor their characters. I'm just a fan using them for my story.**

Bald-Spot: First off, funny name lol. I'm sorry for the errors you've read. No Excuses from me. Hope there aren't any in this chapter.

*Okay so one of my friends read my story and she said that I should really add more longer POV's and be into character..anyways she helped me out and this is the outcome..Panda if you're reading this, I hope you liked Michiru's pov*

* * *

Michiru's POV

I felt a force of determination as I leaned up to towards her tall frame. I took one last look into her teal eyes as I found myself closing them, capturing her lips at last. My heart started pacing from all kinds of emotions, but most of all, nervousness. Haruka is not kissing me back..and I can feel her tensing up by the second. I can feel tears willing up behind my eyelids as I tried to hold it back..I pulled back as I looked shamefully on the ground as the tears I've been holding back started to slowly seep down to my chin as they finally dripped on the ground. I closed my burning eyes as I held back a sob.

I felt her hands reaching out to caress my tears away..but I..I strangely enough, ended up slapping her hands away. I don't want her sympathy. I felt frustrated by her, but most of all, the anger I felt was because of my own actions. What was I thinking? I should have known that Haruka didn't feel the same way. Again I felt her hand, this time though, I did not push her away..I was too weak. She pulled my chin up to make eye contact but I just couldn't look into her intense stare..so I looked away.

"Michiru, please look at me." Her voice was felled with what I thought was tenderness and..love? No, again she's feeling sorry for me. I forced what little will power I had and looked at her. She smiled at me..that smile that I've grown to adore more and more each time I see it..that adoration I can't longer deny. Haruka opened her mouth seeming like she wanted to say something but she closed it just as quick. Then without warning, she leaned in to kiss me. I was caught off guard, she seemed to have sensed it and pulled back but I quickly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back in.

I expected to get a kiss full of yen and desperation but yet she kissed me ever so gently. Her lips are so soft..they complement each other just right as our lips moved perfectly with one another. I felt Haruka's arms wrap around my waist..this feeling inside of me, I just don't know how to explain it..I feel complete with her touch.

To my disappointment she parted from me. The look in her eyes..they seemed troubled.

"What's wrong Ruka?" I questioned as her gaze shifted else where..as I also questioned her own feelings towards me..maybe she regrets it. A sigh could be heard from her as she gazed back at me.

"This was a mistake Michiru." I flinched at her stern tone..or did I flinch because of what she said? She seemed to have noticed as her face soften. She walked towards me once more and her hand caressed my cheek. Her touch is so warm that I found myself leaning towards her palm. "Can I tell you something?" I nodded for my approval already curious at what she has to say.

"Well it's an important issue..it concerns Ryo and..and his ex fiance."

"Ex fiance? Ryo has never mentioned anything of the sorts."

"That's because it's something personal."

"So if it's personal, then keep it that way Haruka." I hear an exasperated sigh from her as she raised her hand to ruffle her hair.

"I have to tell you Michiru..so please just listen." I nodded. Somehow, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. She broke eye contact as she turned back to watch the city lights. "Like I said, Ryo was once engaged. Riko was the girl's name. The reason why the engagement was called off was because.." She paused and looked back at me. As she took a deep breath, my heart started pounding once more..somehow I just know what she's going to tell me..somehow I pray that I am wrong. "because Riko cheated on Ryo...with me."

I felt my heart drop immediately at her confession. I turned away from her intense gaze. Yet I found myself asking this question.."Does Joy know?"

There was a pause. I know it only lasted for a couple of seconds but it felt like an eternity. "No." I could just scarcely make out what she said but just by the look on her face, it was enough for confirmation.

Anger overcame me and in a split-second, my hand made contact with her cheek. She looked surprised back at me as she brought her hand up to her now red cheek.

"Haruka I didn't mean to. I'm sorry-" I stopped talking as she held out her other hand for me to do so. She looked me straight in my eyes but somehow, I did not feel any warmth from them. They seemed distant..blank.

"It's alright. I deserved it..but unless you haven't noticed, you and I have done the same..I once again betrayed my brother and Joy."

She's right, I'm no better than she is..no better than Monique. Ryo doesn't deserve this. I know I've said I wouldn't be tied down to someone that I wasn't sure about but I should at least be honest to him..I owe him that much.

I looked up as Haruka started to walk past me to her motorcycle. Once again, she gave me her helmet but this time without any help. Her now dull teal eyes looked back at me and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Even if I were to feel the same as you do for me, we belong to someone else Michiru." I bit my lip as I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall once more. She turned her motorcycle on as we now made our way back to my own car.

Maybe under different circumstances, you and I could have been much more, Haruka...

* * *

Haruka's POV

The trip back was extremely quiet but my mind contradicted that as it was filled with my brother's voice accusing me, right along with Joy's repetitive, pleading voice. I wonder why..why do I keep hurting the people I love? I wish that I could just erase the past and start anew..but God has different plans for me, doesn't he?

I felt a sigh leaving my lips as we finally arrived to where Michiru's car was parked at. I felt her untangling herself from me..already missing her warmth. She looked at me with a glint of sadness in those deep blue eyes. Oh how I want to take her into my arms and kiss away all her problems and stress, but I can't. I know I caused her this hurt so I smiled at her..a small smile but nonetheless, still a smile. She returned the same action as well but I felt my soul cry out at seeing her broken smile.

I found myself dismounting my bike and standing in front of her. Next thing I knew, my lips were on hers. I felt a bit relieved feeling her respond back. I savored every second of it before I pulled back once more.

"I wanted to share just one last kiss." I spoke with a hint of sadness in my voice. "I think now I know what you were going to say to me that day when your cousin interrupted you." I smiled seeing the shock written all over her face. "And you're right, if only we lived under different circumstances, maybe we could have been in a different kind of 'relationship'." I reached up and caressed her soft cheek. "I'll see you around, Michi."

With that, I mounted back onto my Suzuki and waited first until Michiru safely got into her car. I see her reverse onto the pathway and shifted gears as she finally started to drive away..away from me. I heard myself chuckle but it didn't sound like me..almost distant. I stayed a couple of minutes there until I finally had enough and drove back home with just one more lovely thought to add to this day..I have school in a couple of hours.

* * *

About three hours later, my lovely alarm clock started beeping away as I turned it off. I went to go do my usual morning routine as I got ready for school.

After getting dressed and ready I took one last look at my reflection. I cringed once more seeing the dark circles under my eyes. I opened my cabinet and pulled out a small jar of touch up make-up. I usually don't wear all that crap but for special cases like these that would affect my handsome face, I make an exception. After I was done applying the cover up make-up on my 'bags', I headed downstairs. By the looks of it, God has given me a break for Ryo was no where to be found which meant he was still sleeping. I grabbed a yellow apple as I headed out to the garage and on my way to school.

Minutes later, I arrived at the school parking lot..surprisingly, it was quite empty. There were still a couple of cars but damn I must be early. I flipped my phone open and saw it was 7:19 which actually meant I was late. Okay either it's 'Everyone Ditch School Day' or a Holiday. So I did the best thing I could to figure this out. I looked for a friend on my address book and dialed.

After the fourth ring, I got a not so happy response.

"Haruka? Why are you calling this early?"

"Because Mamoru I'm at school and you're not here." I heard him stifling a laugh.

"That's because it's staff development day Haruka-chan. I can't believe you forgot after all those posters they had at school."

I mimicked his annoying laughter as I responded. "Just shut it Mamoru. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone before he even said anything and drove back home with the thought of getting more sleep.

So far, I'm guessing God has not given me a Total break.

* * *

Michiru's POV

"Okay spill it Michiru."

I turn around at the owner of this demanding voice only to see Setsuna with her arms folded across her chest. I rolled my eyes and continued looking out the window.

"Spill what Setsuna?" I replied. She scoffed at my easy way out answer.

"So is that how you're going to be? Alright I get it Michiru. You can tell me when you want to talk about it." I can hear her walking away from me. I sighed and...

"Okay, okay you win. I'll tell you." Yes. I'm going to tell my cousin about it. I just need a second opinion. And well, also to vent out what I'm feeling or else my heart might burst out of my chest. I turn around and smiled. "This might take awhile so let's sit down."

_Later..._

"So what you're basically telling me is that both of you were unfaithful girlfriends."

Naturally, I winced at those words. Unfaithful..have I really stooped down to Monique's level?

"Setsuna you're not helping."

Of course, my cousin shrugged nonchalantly as she continued. "It's the truth, that you cannot deny. Besides, you wanted a second opinion."

"A second opinion, not a guilt trip!" I sighed as I leaned back on our couch. "I just can't do it.."

Even though I couldn't see Setsuna's reaction, I knew she had rolled her eyes.

"Cannot do what Michiru? An explanation to your unfinished answer would surely help."

I turned to face her as I stared icily straight into her ruby colored eyes. "I can't be with someone knowing that I have feelings for someone-"

"Michiru." I abruptly stopped talking hearing my cousin rudely cutting in. "In case you have forgotten, Haruka is in a relationship of 4 years. Just because of your little crush, you can't come along and ruin someone else's life."

I wanted to retaliate from her comment of me having a little 'crush' but I just couldn't do it. She's right..what will I get out of ending it with Ryo? It's not like Joy will suddenly leave the picture..most of all, she doesn't deserve to be hurt just because of my selfishness. But somehow..

"I think my decision about Ryo is the right choice. He's a great guy and is deserving of someone that'll return his feelings."

"Whatever decision you make, I just hope it's the right one."

I waved off her response as she walked out of the room. The decision is made..I just know if I continue on with Ryo, someone will end up getting hurt in the end.

* * *

Ryo's POV

Ever since I woke up this morning, I've had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know what could be the cause..but I feel really nervous some how.

So now I'm flipping through channels, but nothing good is on the television. I have nothing to do today. Haruka texted me earlier that she was going to be with Joy. That early though? She must have forgotten that there was no school today. I laughed at the thought of my sister arriving at the parking lot with a pretty much ghostly school welcoming her. Well hanging out with Haru is out of the question...let's see no work today, I even doubled checked my schedule.

Hmm...maybe Michiru is free. I opened up my cell phone only to find one text message. I smiled as I saw the person who had texted me..but my only genuine smile of the day faded as I read the contents.

_Ryo, we need to talk. Meet me the Cafe Lalo around 2:30..Drive safely._

_-Michiru_

I looked at the time as it read 2:36. Shit! Without thinking about how I looked like, I grabbed for my keys and went for my car with the hopes of still seeing Michiru..

_At the cafe..._

I slammed my car door close once I arrived at the cafe. People sneered and cursed at me as I pushed them aside towards the cafe entrance. I burst in through the cafe double doors as my eyes scanned through the crowd of people, who looked at me as I were crazy, but I didn't care. I finally saw her as she waved at me welcoming me with a smile..but some how, it looks saddened. I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as I made my way towards her, putting up a fake smile.

"Hi Michi, how are you?" I asked as I leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head sideways, kissing her cheek instead of her warm lips. I leaned back, confused by her actions but then again, she might be mad because of my lateness.

"Michi I'm sorry for being so late. I had my phone on vibrate but the darn thing doesn't work or I guess I must have not felt it. I just hope that I didn't make you wait too long because you know that-" I stopped my ridiculously, long excuse as I heard her angelic giggle..how I've come to adore the sound of it.

"It's okay Ryo. I don't need a whole story..I'm just satisfied enough that you're here."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Ryo, you don't look so well. Are you okay?" She asked, worriedly looking at me and I wondered if my facade wasn't enough. I looked myself over and realized that it wasn't only my facade, but also how I was dressed. I was wearing a worn out, gray thermal shirt, blue jeans that were ripped from my knees. I reached out to touch my face and felt light stubble growing.

I sighed, "Sorry Michi, it's just that I left in a hurry to get here and I didn't even think about checking myself over." She reached out and brought both of my hands towards the middle as she clasped them together. I saw her smile understandably as no words were needed for me to get what she didn't voice out. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Her hands tensed in mind as her eyes met mine. Her stare is making me nervous but our contact didn't falter.

"Ryo..I can't be with you." I heard her say without hesitation.

I swear I could feel my heart drop. I shook my head as if letting her know that I didn't expect these turn of events but somehow I knew..I knew that we couldn't continue. Something has been bothering her, and I couldn't be enough to consul her...

"I'm so sorry Ryo, I just know if we continue, I'll end up hurting you."

"Hurting me? Michiru why can't you just give me a chance?" I pleaded thinking that maybe we can still have a shot..but she shook her head.

"Please Ryo don't make this complicated. I just don't see myself with you in a relationship..more like a friendship." I felt as if I had just lost my man hood..I have now entered 'the friend zone'. At least she didn't say I was more of a brother to her.

"So can we still be friends?"

My heart is burning from this break up and she still has the audacity to ask if we can be friends? Yet, I found myself nodding from what could be just a muscle memory.

"Thank you Ryo for understanding." I looked up seeing her smile and I smiled weakly back. "You want some coffee?" I shook my head. Can't you see Michiru? I want you, yet you don't even feel a speck of what I feel for you.

"Well Ryo if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave. I've got violin practice." She stood up as I as well did the same.

"Can I at least get a hug?" I found my voice at last as she smiled and felt her smaller arms reach around my waist. We stayed in our embrace for only a second or two as she pulled back. With a wave of her hand, she walked away..away from me.

I clinched my jaw and balled my fists until my knuckles turned white. I can't help but to feel frustrated. I stood up and walked out of the cafe with only one thought in mind..

Michiru never told me her true reasons for this heart-break...

**A/N:** Please leave feedback if I should continue the POV's..I actually find it easier to do. Review if you want more..and also because they make me smile :D


	9. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor their characters. I'm just a fan using them for my story.**

Mariane Bell: I hope those tears are from happiness! Please, no tears of sadness here. Don't want to be an evil author..okay well I might have to be evil but..it's all for entertainment :P. I'm glad you're liking my story. Feels great to have new readers aboard.

*As for the older readers, hope you guys/gals are still out there. Sorry about the long update, had to change this chapter two times.*

* * *

Blurry eyes squinted as she stared at the caller ID of the person who was disturbing her slumber. With a mumbled curse, she ignored the call and covered her head with the covers.

Once again, she is disturbed by the vibrating of her cell phone. With one heavy arm, she reached out for her phone on her end table and answered the persistent caller who dared to call at such hours.

"Just who in the world is this? Whoever it is, you'd better have a good damn reason on why you're calling me." The young woman said aggravated as she spat her words out like venom to the anonymous caller.

"My, my..is that how you greet a woman?" The stranger on the other line questioned softly.

The moment the young woman heard the voice, her once deprived energy sky rocketed..she could have sworn that her heart even skipped a beat.

"Michiru?" The young woman managed to stumble out the name of the other whom has been haunting her both night and day. The woman she could not have physically..but mentally? Oh yes, this is the only way she can be creative enough to imagine the possibilities of what the violinist's slender hands could be capable of..but she knew these dreams of hers could never compare to the real thing. The woman was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the other speak.

"Haruka I'm outside. Hurry."

The dumbfounded blonde could not say a word as Michiru hung up the phone. The fully awakened young woman put the phone back down and had no choice but to descend downstairs. Finally reaching the door, there in the flesh, was the gorgeous woman of her dreams, standing tall and confident with a determined face.

She smiled at the blonde and let herself in, seeing that Haruka was not even making an attempt to move. Without any hesitation what so ever, Michiru leaned upwards and closed the distance between herself and the blonde woman as she planted a feather kiss on her lips. That's all it took for Haruka to lose all control. She grasped Michiru to close the gap they had between their bodies as she kissed Michiru hard. But then..

"Come.."

Hazy teal eyes gazed at the woman before her as she started to pull her upstairs to her room. As soon as they reached the blonde's bedroom, Haruka quietly closed the door as to not wake her brother up. She turned back to her sweet sin of a woman as she had her back turned to her. Michiru had a white, cotton robe. She started to slip off the robe ever so painfully slow as they reached the woman's shoulders..

'Robe..wait when did she even have a rob-'

**beep..beeP..beEP**

Pianist fingers reached out to turn off the alarm clock as she had now awoken. Awoken back to reality that is. The blonde inhaled deeply, and let it go slowly as she cupped her sweaty face.

"Not only do you haunt me at wake, but you haunt me in my dreams as well.."

Indeed, such accusations were true. It's been about a week since she had last seen the gorgeous woman. Each day that passed by, the blonde would dream as the beauty invaded her mind and locked herself within each night. Each dream would become longer, more intense to the point that she herself, would wake up panting with sweat. Haruka felt frustrated by the situation. Never has she liked being vulnerable or weak and yet, these are the exact feelings she has been battling with. Debating it over at that current moment was a waste of time for she had school that day. So Haruka got up from bed and continued with her ritual procedures.

Descending the flight of stairs of her house, she made herself a fruit salad as her mind drifted to her brother. Ryo has clearly been avoiding her. The evidence is as clear as water. He departs from their household at early hours, off to who knows where. His work hours varied but he mostly worked during Haruka's school hours. He'd come late at night, straight to bed. The few times Haruka has seen him, he seemed like a broken man. She thought it'd be best for her not to question what was wrong with him. Sometimes we all need some space and time like the solar system to be.

"Good morning Haru."

And speak of the devil, here is Ryo in the flesh, looking sharp as ever. A pressed, executive outfit as his jacket and pants were navy blue with a navy blue tie to match with gold intricate designs. A white collared, long sleeved shirt under the jacket. All the stubble he had on his face was gone, clean as a whistle. Hair nice and freshly cut as he had it slicked back. Not to mention those pearly white teeth of his smiling back at her.

Haruka smirked at her brother.

"Well, well..it's good to have my brother back." The blonde said as she took her bowl to the kitchen sink.

"Just been having a lot on my mind lately.."

"About Michiru." Haruka stated as she had her back towards Ryo while she washed her dish.

"So you know. How?" Ryo questioned as he stepped closer to his sister.

"I didn't know..but your answer now was all I needed to confirm my suspicions." She dried her hands with a towel and faced her brother. "I'm sorry things didn't work out between the two of you."

Ryo waved his hand to dismiss the topic.

"Forget about it. Her loss anyways. Before you even ask, I have a meeting with one of the top dogs from our construction project. I may be promoted to an assistant as an architecture to help design on our current project." Ryo said as he was all smiles towards his sister.

"That's great Ryo. Congratulations." Haruka said as she walked up to him and embraced him in a hug. "If anyone deserves a promotion, it's you."

"Thanks sis. What would I do without you?" He looked at his watch. "You're late Haruka. Better question, what would you do without your big brother?" Ryo said as he ruffled her hair.

"I'd throw a party bash at our house." The blonde said as she took her backpack and made her way out. "I'll catch you later..and good luck Ryo."

He waved goodbye to Haruka but the wide grin he had once, dissipated.

"I know you had something to do with this Haruka. This is from over." He balled his fists and stared at the closed front door as his mind began to drift off to his scheme he had in mind.

* * *

At school during lunch..

"Haruka for God's sake what is wrong with you?" The black haired young man asked as he has been trying to grab her attention for the past few minutes with only a grunt or a nod as a response.

"Nothing is wrong. All I want is some alone time to think things through. Understand Mamoru?" Haruka responded as she grabbed her drink and began to walk away. but was stopped by Mamoru's hand on her arm.

"Haruka, we've been friends for awhile now. You know you can confine in me with whatever is bothering you. This whole week you've been off in your own little world. You've closed yourself up towards your friends except, Joy." He let go of her arm and continued. "Just tell me when you're ready." The young man walked away from his friend.

"Wait." He stopped. Haruka sighed as she walked towards him. "I don't have tell you that this is between you and I." She looked around their surroundings. "Walk with me."

The man said nothing as he followed her instructions. They stopped at the school's football bleachers. They sat down as Mamoru waited patiently for her to start.

"I kissed Michiru." Haruka confessed as she looked straight into the man's dark eyes. She turned ashamed towards the field as she examined the girl's P.E. daily stretch up routines. Mamoru found himself doing the same course of action as he said nothing for the first few minutes as he gathered his thoughts.

"Do you feel anything for her?"

"I do feel something for her. Though I can't comprehend what that feeling is exactly." Haruka said as she faced her friend. He said nothing as he saw Haruka gathering her thoughts to continue. "With Riku, I instantly regretted my actions with her..but with Michiru.." Haruka looked at her open hands. "I still desire her. I know there's no excuses for my actions but without a doubt, I'd kiss Michiru again if temptation is there."

The man sighed as he searched the right words to say.

"It can be just lust Haruka. Tell me, is losing Joy over lust really worth it?" He questioned as he squinted his dark blue eyes as teal eyes intensely stared back.

"Of course not. I love Joy-"

"No you don't. At least, not anymore you don't" He continued staring down at Haruka. "If you find yourself questioning if what you feel for Michiru is more than lust, then you do not love that girl Haruka!" For the first time, Mamoru felt real anger towards the blonde. He stood up and was making his way to leave but stopped, without turning back, all he said was, "All you're doing is hurting Joy..She is my friend as well. Don't forget that." With that he left the speechless blonde alone to her own thoughts.

"He's wrong..he has to be." She said to herself as she grabbed her backpack and made her way out of the football field to continue the rest of her school day.

* * *

Footsteps could be heard throughout the empty garage as they came to a stop towards the only other ruckus in the vicinity.

"Tsk tsk, what a sailor mouth you have there amiga."

A grumble was the only response he got. A sigh escaped from his lips as he wondered outloud..

"Really, I don't see what people see in you." The man said as he observed his friend who still hadn't turned around to look at him. "I mean, holy shit! Look at you..you damn grease monkey. I bet you pay more attention to your cars than you do to a girl."

Still no response..

The man leaned over his friend's shoulder and looked under the hood of the car she was working on.

"I especially don't see what that Michiru girl sees in you." A bang was heard as the girl's head made contact with the hood of the car. She stared at the man with anger as she rubbed the top of her head.

"Obviously I know why girls don't even take a glance your way." She said while wiping her hands with her rag as he laughed.

"So you were paying attention Haruka! Just wanted to get your attention you know..it feels so lonely. I think I need a hug..I wonder who can give this hunk a hug." He looked around in the empty garage, then back at Haruka..with those puppy eyes of his.

"Don't expect to be getting it from me Jags." He gagged.

"Fine!" He stuck his hands in his jean pockets. "Maybe that Michiru girl would do me that favor..if you'll excuse me." He said as he started to walk away but was quickly turned around to face a dangerous blonde.

"If you ever lay a hand on Michiru-" She was interrupted

"Not even a finger?" Jags still had to audacity to joke around as he heard the blonde take a couple deep breaths.

"I'll break off your fingers before you get the chance to do so." Haruka said as she took an iron grip on his fingers from his right hand.

"Ouch! Damn you Haruka and your manly, gorilla strength!" He said as he pulled his hands back to his chest. She shrugged and smiled while Jags glared and stuck his tongue out. "Just get outta here before she leaves."

"She? Michiru is outside? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Whoa Missy one question at a time. Yes to both of your first questions and I thought I mentioned this to you before..didn't I?" Jags wondered as he rubbed his chin.

"Idiot." Haruka said as she slipped out of her jumpsuit to reveal the casual clothing she had on. She then walked out towards the garage exit.

"Jerk!" Jags yelled outloud as he quietly declared himself the victor of this argument.

Now in front of the exit door, Haruka debated with herself whether this was the right decision or not. She shook her head in order to get rid of the nerves that were accumulating in her stomach as she placed her hand on the door knob.

"I do want to see her.."

That's all the reason she needed to see the beauty that awaited for her presence beyond that door. And there she was..the woman who has been in her thoughts from the moment she awakes, to the moment she slumbers. The said woman turned around with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Michiru.."

A/N:

Sorry about cutting it short folks. I know, short chapter..no Michiru. But I am currently working on the next chapter.

What inspired me to write again was hearing Nujabes. Go listen to some of his tracks. He was one of a kind really. Well, till the next time, please take a minute and review. Thanks :)


End file.
